


The Weapon

by rumbleroar846



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No TRoS Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vampires, Virgin Reader, dubcon, its okay friends, kind of smutty, maybe? - Freeform, plus size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroar846/pseuds/rumbleroar846
Summary: All of his life, he was the most powerful one in the room. Even as a little boy when he couldn’t beat Skywalker at his games of will, he had the most density of power and that alone sparked respect from everyone in proximity.Now here he was, as a huge man. Running. Fleeing, even.He shouldn’t have pursued the creature.----Or, the omega heat, vampire, plus-sized reader fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Plus Size Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 49
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren was running.

Rampaging through the forest, he snapped twigs. He leapt over logs. He tripped over rocks. Usually when he ran for his morning training, he was stealth. His long legs would make him soar through the air like a broad-chested gazelle, feeling the space around him pass by as he continually achieved personal records of speed.

Today, he was flailing.

His heart beat against his chest like a prisoner. Sweat pooled on his forehead beneath his mask. He was clutching his lightsaber, still lit, and told himself he just needed it to cut through trees.

But he was scared.

All of his life, he was the most powerful one in the room. Even as a little boy when he couldn’t beat Skywalker at his games of willpower, he had the most density of power and that alone sparked respect from everyone in proximity.

Now here he was, as a huge man. Running. Fleeing, even.

He shouldn’t have pursued the creature. For years, Kylo was renowned around the galaxy as all-powerful, and recently as Supreme Leader. He was uncontested and unmatchable. Insurmountable and unmoving in emotion or Force. But he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. He would do anything to take down the Resistance, even if it meant seeking the one creature in the galaxy mythalized to be the true holder of ultimate power. Even if it truly existed, Kylo thought undoubtedly that the rumors didn’t take his strength into account. Surely, he had plotted, he could find this creature, bend it to his will and use it as a weapon against the Resistance. Stories told of the creature’s power reaching miles, able to take down villages and forests and oceans. He wanted to destroy ships. Even though the legends spoke of the creature’s bloodlust and fondness of its solidarity, Kylo didn’t care. He wanted it all for himself and he would launch out as many undercover spies as possible in every corner of the universe until he discovered his treasure.

Well, he had located the creature. And now she was hunting him.

He had found her in a cozy cabin on Capurnicus, nestled in a snowy forest shrouded by moonlight for the majority of the planet’s orbit. He had spotted her through her window. She had her hair tied up, dressed in soft sleeping clothes while cutting some sort of meat and drinking from a goblet he was sure was filled with blood. Her fireplace was lit, and soft music played from somewhere close by in the house. Wanting to make an impression, he Force-ripped the front door right off of its hinges, crashing it against a nearby evergreen and letting her watch the shattered pieces fall into the sparkling snow.

He had expected her to cower, but she just stood there in shock, fork and knife in-hand and eyebrows knitted together as if they were one. Her mouth was agape and her [color] eyes were on fire.

Kylo had smirked, strolling into her damaged cottage. ‘Beast,’ he had said through his helmet. ‘I am your Supreme Leader of the First Order, and I command you to join me at once on my ship to begin your training. I do not wish to harm you, as you are much more useful to me alive, but I will do as I must.’

She still stood in shock.

‘While you are an abomination to nature, I see the potential in you. I shall use you to bring justice to the Resistance and my army will reign over the entire galaxy yielding you as its sword.’

More shock, but she had put down the utensils to cross her arms.

‘I will bring you purpose, as I see you have not achieved that yourself.’ He motioned with his hands, the same way you would to a dog. ‘Come this way.’

Her mouth opened and closed a few times until she found her voice. She sounded more human that the Supreme Leader did while wearing his helmet. 

_How deceptive,_ he thought.

‘I think,’ she started, ‘You should leave right now. Before it’s too late.’

Kylo waved her off. ‘I have no need for your opinions or thoughts. Only your actions. Come. Now.’ He flicked his hand and her goblet splattered on the floor.

That was when her eyes turned the color of blood. Veins spidered down her eyelids and her canines grew to hang over her plump bottom lip. She hadn’t moved though, only using her version of the Force to fling him back through her door and back-first into the snow. ‘LEAVE,’ she had snarled.

Although stunned, Kylo’s helmet and armor protected him from most of the pain. The rest he enjoyed, allowing it to spur his energy into good use. Leaping to his feet, he had raised his hand t-

She flung him back into a tree. The same one that killed her door.

He groaned, taking longer to stand this time and trying to rip open her mind-

She assaulted his mind. She caused him to think he went blind while she berated him with shrieks _GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!_ She forced his skin to feel like burnt flesh being dragged across asphalt. She popped his sockets out of place at his elbows and knees. She cramped his organs and released them as if she were juicing them. He couldn’t tell if this was all in his mind or if this truly was a creature far outside of his control. The pain was real. The panic was real. 

He was shaking. It was sensory overload. He unsheathed his lightsaber, ready to strike at the faintest nearby whisper when it was ripped from his hands, making a metallic thunk as it hit a tree behind him some thirty yards back.

Then suddenly he could see clearly and she was a few steps away, looking rabid with her wild eyes and dripping fangs, barefoot in the snow. It was eerily silent, only tainted by their heaving breath.

Then, she gave him one more image and a command: _Run._ He saw her, ripping his belly open with her teeth, straight through his armor and painting the forest snow crimson while she licked it up. She took the horror scene away so that he could see she was a few steps closer.

His body jolted with adrenaline, and he felt so out of control that he couldn’t trust if she had done it or if it was a primal response. He clambered around the tree, sprinting through the landscape. He couldn’t hear her moving, but he knew she was watching. Glinting ahead, he saw his lightsaber and risked losing some speed to retrieve it back. He had no idea if he could slice her flesh but he would try if given the chance.

This is how we found Kylo Ren, sprinting through the trees with his long legs. He was reaching a rock and a hard place, knowing that he was closing distance with his ship but dreading the uproar it would cause for his troops to see him - a giant, 6’3” muscular member of royalty - being chased through the forest by a woman with no shoes and fuzzy pants. But he would think of a recovery plan later. If he was alive, he could at least wipe their memories, or kill a few to make a point, once he assembled them all i-

He tripped.

The snow was a foot deep and fresh, crunching as his hands landed there first with his saber clicking off in the chaos that was his body. His knees slammed down hard and his mask touched down just enough to dampen his visor, making it even more difficult to see. He didn’t have to see, though, when he felt her collide with his back.

She was screaming at him, pulling at his shoulders to flip him over, yanking all around the helmet’s lip to loosen it off his head. She had her strong, thick legs pinning down his hips, but once she realized that was sabotaging her efforts she scooted to the side to manipulate his body.

Knowing that this could be his only opportunity, he flung out one of his meaty arms and slammed her down onto her back, making haste to straddle her and pin her down with all 250 pounds of his body. He’s given up on the Force at this point, attempting to manually choke her instead.

His hands were huge, wrapped around her soft neck and pushing her into the wet snow. His uniform was keeping him airtight, but he hoped the melting ice would wear her down with its discomfort. They were the only warms bodies for a mile, and if they weren’t grunting and snarling at one another the forest would sound abandoned. 

“GET. OFF.”

“I gave you,” He readjusted for a better hold. “A chance. Join me.” He tried to squeeze his hands impossibly tighter. “Now.” She was strong, and thick. Her body was obviously muscular, the sign of an apex predator, but she was soft everywhere. Her hips were wide, and he felt his thighs molding with hers as he pressed them together. Her breasts were large and plump, falling towards her throat and his hands while she was forced on her back. Even her belly had a thin layer of softness, jiggling where her shirt rode up as they struggled in the snow.

“There’s no one,” she wheezed. “in this forest. I haven’t fed for weeks.” She clawed at his forearms, feeling how solid they were, like steel.

“Begging will not work.”

“No?”

Her eyes were still bloodred and just as large. The fine veins under her eyes rippled, like they reflected her mood. As she gasped under him, he could see her fangs protruding from the top. Kylo decided that, if he killed her, he would keep the fangs as token of his sort-of victory.

“Like what you see?” She popped a hand up, right under his ear. His helmet hissed as it unlocked, and in a panic he let her go to grab his protection. She was too quick, though, and supernaturally fast as she shot her hips off the ground to throw him off of her. The creature flipped them over and tugged the helmet the rest of the way off Kylo to throw it behind her. 

Then, she clamped her legs tight around his hips, stilling for a moment as she took him in. He was exquisite. His soulful eyes glistened in amber terror of her while she pinned him underneath her hips. His long, black hair was thick and splayed below his head, only acquiring more shine as the snow dampened it. His face was constructed with the perfect protrusions and contours, giving him pouting lips, a roman nose and the kind of cheekbones that were sullen and sultry all at once. She needed to feed but something so pretty shouldn’t go to waste.

The creature hummed thoughtfully in the back of her throat. She pressed her palms into his chest as he tried to squirm away. She wasn’t even holding him down for cryin’ out loud. He grunted as she Forced his arms straight out sideways under the snow.

“It would be a mistake to kill me,” Kylo said. His voice was so deep, she glanced him over in effort to find another vocoder device. She had been around people from all walks of life, but never was there a honey-espresso voice so rich and rumbling. He was correct in his words, as she couldn’t enjoy his voice if he was a carcass in her trash heap.

But she couldn’t let him know that. “I’ll need a pretty good reason. I’m supposed to feed weekly but the snow collapsed the bridge and someone knocked over my last glass.” She bounced on his chest for emphasis, feeling the hunger beginning to overtake her stress-ridden body. “And now my house is broken and it’s cold and I’m hungry and you are so…” she leaned down, pressing their stomachs together and raking a hand thrown his hair while he flinched. “....so, delicious.” He smelled wonderful. Masculine and sweaty and warm. He was affluent, that much she could tell by his clothes and the soap he used. _And his entitlement_.

“My army will seek revenge upon my absence,” he tried. She was so close, stretching to lay across his body like he’s seen Hux’s cat do in front of windows while they were passing suns. Their excited breaths had found sync with one another, causing their chests to press together for a few seconds, and then release. 

“They can try. I will win,” she bumped her nose against his jawline, dragging her lips over his soft flesh to whet her palette. She really didn’t want to kill him, but she had sacrificed bounty for privacy. The few villagers nearby all ran businesses she wished to keep open, not loving the idea of intergalactic space travel just to buy things like bread and soap. She hadn’t fed straight from the source since she was a hormonal teenager, only Force-compelling the local hospital to give her a few bags of blood a month. So here was this god of a man below her, theatening her and pissing her off while he had the audacity to be so fucking beautiful and sound so goddamn sexy she could just scream. Just rip her hair out. Jump off a cliff. She could j-

Kylo yelped.

She moaned when she bit down, her curves melting against his large body like he was a mattress. She sucked and lapped at his neck, feeling the warm blood healing her insides as it traveled, making her stomach less sick and ribboning down to her toes and fingers to save them from the cold. It was euphoric. The fog lifted from her brain, as it had started to shut down last weekend on her 19th day without blood. Now she was hyper-focused, seeing and smelling and tasting blood sweeter than she’d had in over a decade, and it came from such a decadent vessel. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair, keening into her pleasure.

Kylo wished he could move. Wished he could stop the beast from sucking him dry but also to grab any part of her. She was sucking on his bloodied neck and moaning in his ear, pressing her breasts against him and locking their hips together like a vice. Over her shoulder, he could see her round ass raised up in the air, on display to the whole forest and begging to be smacked and taken raw. This monster was the closest he had ever come to meeting an equal, although her power and body owned him completely in this moment. His rage and primal instincts were crashing together like waves in his mind, and as usual he put logic and self-preservation on the back-burner so all he could see was his incessant need to _Do. Move. Rip. Dominate. Shout. Explode._ _Conquer._ He was erect under his uniform and he wondered if she could feel the hard heat desperately pushing up towards her pussy, inches away. It was all so confusing. He never found anyone attractive, not even the whores he used to pay years ago. Now, he chose to beat his fist every night to violent fantasies with faceless bodies.

Bodies that looked pretty much just like this.

He wondered if he could still talk. “We could make a deal,” he rasped quietly, perhaps too low for her to hear over her own noises. He tried again. “You could feed. Have opulence. Power.”

She barely pulled away, whispering into his big ear, transferring blood from her lips onto the outer shell. “I have all that now.” She licked a long stripe up his neck as she willed herself to slow down. “What could you possibly offer me? A man on his deathbed who’s done nothing but demolish my home and provide himself as a replacement for my dinner?”

“I have power.”

“Not like mine.”

He was feeling lightheaded. Between his neck and his dick, there wasn’t enough blood in his head. “I have an army.” He gurgled. “Ships. Fleets of ships. Planets cowering beneath my feet.”

She leaned back to study his face, curling her hands between her chin and his chest while she observed him. Her crimson eyes and black veins were still on display, but now by choice, having filled her belly and too distracted by his cuteness to eat. He was still so warm under her despite his bloodloss. With how big he was, he could survive with what she had taken. Now, a guy who was 5’7” and 150 pounds soaking wet? Dead. “What else?”

He faltered. He had mentioned all of the best things first. Didn’t she understand how many dreamed to hold such a throne? “Y-You could rule as my second in command.”

“And do what?” She reached out to stroke her thumb over his lips. So big and puffy. So soft. She noticed how his eyes widened ever-so-slightly in his attempt at a poker face. “Even as a recluse, I’ve heard stories about you, Kylo Ren. You like war. You take what you want. And you always want more. It’s never enough.” 

Kylo swallowed. “There is nothing...that you want from me?”

Their breathing had slowed into a lazy rhythm between them. “In exchange for what?”

“Your power is unmatched-”

“Yes, I see that. I’ve mounted you. I’m sure you’re used to it being the other way around.” She locked eyes with him, watching his pupils dilate in the darkness, as she knew hers must be also. “I don’t want to destroy people for you.”

“For a greater cause!” He was getting agitated. He hated doing nothing. Either murder him or fuck him, but don’t talk about it all day long. “For-”

“For _nothing._ I’ve made friends with those who are against you. I don’t know the full story, but to me, they seem like the better option. If I wanted to be involved at all. But if I get involved I become Supreme Douchebag, like you.”

His mouth hardened, inverse to his fading erection. “Your body is strong but your will is weak. You shy away from glory. From-”

“From _stress_ , oh my God.” She sat upright, which only pushed her hips into his more. “This war is such a drag. And I keep waiting for the people who started it to finish it but it’s going nowhere. And all it does is stir attention my way, as you can see. Everyone thinks I should be their puppet.”

“A weapon. A powerful tool-”

“Look in a mirror.”

He growled. “If you join our side, you will be free. You will end the war and rule as you please.”

“Only if I, what? Stand in a ship with you and blow up planets? Kidnap babies? Do whatever the fuck you order and spend all day in strategy meetings?”

Kylo took a long, steadying breath. He could tell that his distractions were working, and could already wiggle his fingers under the snow. “What is your ideal way to spend your days, then?” A quick nod of his head. “Do not underestimate what I can give you.”

Her brain fogged a little, thinking about what he could give her. As a virgin, this was the closest she had ever been to another person’s body. Even when she used to feed on living creatures, she always kept them tilted away so that blood didn’t drip on her clothes. She had no plans of getting caught walking down the street. “I- um. I would like to travel. Eat, dance. Sleep in. Save animals. Do it better than I do now, because anonymity is a difficult upkeep with your white goonies shooting and spying all over the goddamn place.”

“Animals?”

“They don’t deserve to deal with our bullshit.”

“I can give that to you.” His wrists were free, and he was starting on his elbows. “You can create and enforce any laws you wish.”

“I don’t want the fanfare. Don’t you get it? You can’t give me that.”

“No one knows what you look like-”

“They will! It’s a catch-22. Right now, I’m being hunted for war. If I win the war, I’ll be hunted for fame. A legend. A treasure people are dying to meet and hug and kiss and that isn’t an authentic life.”

“That’s all you desire? A simple life enjoying pleasures unnoticed?” He flexed his hands, under the snowbank where she still couldn’t see. “Traveling just to taste and to touch?”

His deep voice was mesmerizing. Paired with his dark eyes and huge body, talking about her desires, she felt herself purring. If she wasn’t so unsure of herself in that arena, she would risk grinding her hips down onto his to relieve some of the pressure she felt building. “Yes.”

He smirked. “We’ll see.” His fist flew out of the snow, using adrenaline and Force, tangling in her hair and banging her head into the nearest tree.

She fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming trash, but I can't stop myself, so all aboard the TrashCan Express.

When she woke, she was cozy.

She was still in her own pajamas, which she could tell by the fact that they were wet from the snow. Instead, she chose to focus on the soft, thick blankets she was under, and she curled her hands up to her chest and wriggled her toasty toes, snuggling into the pillo-

_Why._

She jolted upright, feeling the throbbing in the back of her head. It would heal quickly, but the pain’s cause was more her concern. The room she was in was dark, all different versions of gray. She could see a closet and refresher to her right, just beside the closed bedroom door. Everything was sparse of personal touch, leaving no evidence of its owner.

Aside from the scent.

That beautiful blood bag smashed her head and kidnapped her. And now there was no sign of Supreme Leader. She focused her power, using the creature aspects of herself that everyone was so fond of. This was her first time being kidnapped, and back in the logical, more human, part of her brain, she felt fear fraying at the edges of her usually calm state.

But, fear wouldn’t help her escape. She took a deep breath, and was proud of herself for only shaking a little. If she wanted to stay safe, she needed to act as frightening as the universe thought she was. She wrung her hands under the blankets, trying to stop her body from cuddling into these sheets. _Sheets that might be his_ , she thought. They sure smelled like him. She inhaled again, noticing the same sweat of his from yesterday when she was on top of him. She pushed that memory away quickly, needing to focus on her freedom. The Supreme Leader made her feel weak. He was so much older, knew so much more about war and politics and people. He was so large and dark. 

She shook her head, annoyed by the crush. Men were usually repulsive to her. She didn’t like the feeling on their eyes raking up and down her body, caring only about her shape and nothing about what made her unique. But yesterday - or today, she wasn’t sure - the blood must have been messing with her senses because just looking at him invited her in closer, despite his repulsive introduction. She could have let him run away from her home alone, unharmed, but she had felt electric. Primal instinct had not just pushed, but shoved her, out of that cottage and through the trees. Today, though, the hunger was satiated and she promised herself it wouldn’t happen again. She needed a clear head to escape.

There. She could hear a heartbeat in the room outside this door. There were no footsteps. He may be sitting. He seemed relaxed. Wha- A page flip? Was he just chillin’ out with a good book to wind down from the abduction he performed today?!

She burst through the door, on the attack and ready to really rip his head off this time. Clearly she had forgotten the promise she had just made to herself to stay in control. “KY-”

He held up a gloved finger.

“That is NOT telling me to shush.”

He did not turn around. He almost sounded bored. “Would you keep your voice down?”

“Would you like to keep that finger?” She reached out for it but he took it back. _Smart choice_. “Am I on your goddamned ship?!”

“Yes.”

“NO.” She stomped in front of the couch.

The bastard was still looking down at his book. “Yes.”

“No.” She noticed the bay window then, showing off the stars of the galaxy, and her heart tugged. “And my house is just...wide open and doorless? Ready for snow and mold and bugs and robbers?”

“I ordered my troops to nail a board over the hole.”

“CoolCoolCool so other people know where my house is too now FUCK.”

Kylo finally looked up from his book, eyes twinkling to match the tilted corner of his mouth. “Yes. Your catch-22 no longer applies. You leave my protection, and you will be hunted for war, now as a weapon and as a traitor. You do as I wish to earn your privacy.” He closed the book. “They think you’re a whore I found passed out in a nearby village.”

Her blood boiled. “WHA-”

“The soldiers who boarded your house were under Force compulsion and will remember nothing until I give them the order.” He shrugged, smug as ever. “I will decide when you are revealed as the weapon.”

She had to stem the rage boiling. It was happening again, where her heart was beating fast and she felt prickles by the hinge of her jaw. _Keep it together, he thinks he’s so smart._ “Won’t they get suspicious that you, A, stopped looking for me and B, are suddenly way better at everything, if you pass off my skills for yours?” She crossed her arms. Anonymity, yes. Plagiarism, no. 

“I’ve fabricated a lie-”

“I’ll bet you’re good at that.”

“-saying that I achieved a new level of bonding with the Force in that forest. None of these fools can question abilities so far beyond their reach.”

She recocked her hips to the other side, and missed how his eyes hovered on them. “I’m leaving.”

“An ignorant choice,” he said, looking at her face again. “Did you not understand my threat to expose you?”

“I’ll live somewhere else.”

Kylo sighed while he placed his book on the lamp table to his left. “How will you escape this ship without getting caught? Without me sending your wanted poster to every monitor?”

“I’ll smash them.”

“There are eleven thousand and three.”

She pursed her lips, stepping toward him. She had awoken with her normal eye color, but now she let the veins flex under her lower lids. _Play the cards you have, lady._ “All of my problems vanish if I kill you.”

He laughed now, and his face was so much drastically cuter when he wore a big smile that she stepped back again. His attractiveness was definitely his greatest power.

She wondered if he realized that. How many people saw him without that mask? How many people felt the muscles in their arms buzz because they needed to wrap around him so badly? “Is your own death funny to you?”

“The irony amuses me. By killing me, you will ensure your greatest fear.” He stood from the couch, so tall and broad that she felt like a shadow was being cast over her. “My compulsion disappears from all of my victims upon my death. Stormtroopers have been instructed to broadcast your face and address across the galaxy. Before I compelled them to forget.”

“So,” _Fuck._ Her heart sunk. “So I need that shroud over their eyes to protect myself.” 

“And there’s no way to tell which of the hundreds are the particular ones you’re looking for.” His smile stretched wider.

She could compel, too. She could torture him for funsies and then compel away all of his memories containing her identity. With her super speed and strength, she could locate an escape pod and get the hell out of there. Kylo Ren would think he was still on the hunt for his weapon and she would always be 88 steps ahead now that she knew he wanted her.

But there was no expiration date on this escape plan. She may as well stick around for a bit, if he truly planned to conceal her while merely asking for a few favors. A person could only ration nourishment and stew in loneliness for so long...she wasn’t looking forward to going back right away. This could be the traveling and tasting she fantasized about. And the fact that she would have to spend time with him...didn’t seem as bad as it should have. If she wasn’t standing there appreciating the contrast of his pretty eyes to his big nose, maybe she would have thought better of it.

“Fine. I’ll stick around and play games with you. Where’s my privacy you promised? I hope my room has a tub.”

“Your room does have a tub.” Kylo nodded in the direction of the refresher she had noticed earlier.

“Oh good so this is my place.” She slowly pushed him toward the door with her Force. “Bye!” _Get your beautiful face away from me._

“These are my quarters.” He oofed as he thumped into the closed door. “You’re my guest.”

She stopped pushing him. “You think I’m staying in your quarters? With you?”

He sauntered back from the door. “Y-”

“Are you sleeping in the kitchen? We’re not- that’s-”

“Do you not trust me?” He stood still a few feet from her, boring down into her eyes. “Or do you not trust yourself?

 _Does he know?_ She shifted her feet from side-to-side, feeling the warmth creep up the back of her ears. “I’ll sleep on the couch. And I’ll need shoes. And clothes more appropriate than sleepwear.”

“It’s all been arranged, they’re in my closet.” He gestured his hand behind him again. “Go see.”

Her breath hitched, meeting his dark eyes. The thought of sharing a closet with him - nesting - was sparking something dark inside her belly. She visibly shook her head, striding back to the bedroom. _Just wait until I get a bath and a full night’s sleep. You’ll rue the day you poked the bear._

* * *

She sunk into the tub, moaning a little under her breath as the warm water licked at her skin. All within a day, she had been frozen, beaten, dirtied and kidnapped. She needed some self-care, and this jacuzzi-sized tub was going to give it to her.

Worse than her skin, though, was her mind. Back home, she was a very methodical, simple woman. She only shopped for items she truly needed. Said hi to only people she had interacted with before, because she didn’t want to actively expand the number of people who had seen her face. She was known around town as a quiet little village girl, who lived alone in an undisclosed location outside of town and wrote books for a living. Of course, seeing as there were no real books to speak of, she had to play up her modesty - _‘They’re not very good. Oh it’s not a fun genre. No no, my editor says we’re not ready to distribute yet. Oh yes, I will deliver a copy to you myself once it’s ready.’_ \- and it only completed her cover. She was authentically quiet, and lonely, and kind (she liked to think) but her ties to the missing blood each month had to be unthinkable. _‘Her? The nice forest writer? Oh course it’s not her. How dare you accuse that sweet young woman!’_

She was always prepared with intelligent answers or kind words. She behaved rationally, because she knew it was a quicker way to slip out of an unsavory situation than displaying her fangs and speed. As much as the galaxy wanted her to be a weapon of mass destruction, she barely relied on it to survive. As a child, her parents kept her humble and hidden. Even after losing them, she felt it was only right to continue those trends, or else all of their efforts would be wasted.

So then why. The fuck. Did she rip into Kylo Ren’s throat?

Normal, human thoughts had dissipated the second she smelled him enter her home. It had frozen her entire body. Her jaw had slacked, and she felt heat pooling between her legs as they turned to jelly. She had to put down her utensils so she didn’t drop them on her feet, and she was only looking at a man in a mask. His power hummed off of him. She didn’t think humans could feel it, but she could, and it vibrated across the little hairs on her arm and scared the living shit out of her. Could he control the effect he had on her? Was that his plan? 

Now, here soaking in his tub with the bedroom and refresher doors locked, she decided he had no idea how he played with her mind. He was a strong match for the rest of the galaxy, but she could crush him like a twig. And for a moment, running in that forest, she had really wanted to. It had felt so good to unleash her forbidden strength upon his mind, body and soul. The darkness in her had purred at his screams, and that taste of her true position on the food chain was delectable. If she truly unleashed it, she wouldn’t have to worry about hiding. Their fleets would mean nothing. Their people wouldn’t exist. The fear around her reputation would be justified tenfold.

 _It shows more strength to hold back than to do whatever the fuck you want, though._ She had to tell herself this every time she got bored. Or lonely. Or sad. Or hungry. She held no allegiance to the sides of the war and she was going to keep it that way.

The refresher door burst open. “You’ve-” Kylo paused as his eyes locked with the bubbles hiding her body from his view.

 _Is he trying to look?!_ She covered her breasts with her arms just in case. The tub was wide, but luckily she hadn’t sat too spread-eagled. “I’m in here!”

“You’ve been in here for 20 minutes. Get out.” His body filled the entire doorframe, and if looks could kill, he would be out one weapon-girl.

“‘Get out?!’ Everyone knows a bath is at least an hour! Go away! Isn’t there another refresher on this ship?! Don’t you have an office?”

“Not for showering. I shower every night at 9 p.m. and fall asleep by 9:25 p.m.” He took a stomp closer. “Get. Out.”

She huffed. “I am the most powerful creature on this planet and I want to take my bath. You fucking kidnapped me. We just negotiated privacy. How is this tantrum right now any better for me than if you were dead?” She saw his eyes still searching the bubbles. A wave of arousal shuddered through her, but she chalked it up to the water cooling down. 

Kylo’s lip twitched. “I have given you purpose. You would be smart to obey my ord-” His hand flew up to his neck.

“I don’t need to lift my hands up to Force-choke you, Supreme Leader. And I don’t need to kill you to teach you a lesson.” Her voice was low now, icy as her veins and crimson eyes took over her features. She growled around her fangs, happy to see him lifted a few inches from the ground and pawing his own neck. “I’ll be finished with my bath within the hour. Can you find it in yourself to be patient?”

He gurgled, and she took that as a yes.

She freed him, and rolled her head to the side of the tub. “There, Supreme Leader. Roommate disputes don’t have to be so ugly, do they?”

The fear in his eyes was back, and if she didn’t feel so violated from, well, the entire day, then she would feel bad for him. It felt so wrong to see someone so physically big and capably strong as Kylo Ren looking afraid. His hard stare had given way to puppy dog eyes, and his whole expression felt lost. It made him look younger somehow, and it tugged on her heart to think that he was used to being hurt. Maybe even used for his power like she was.

But if she didn’t look out for herself, then no one would. So using Force, she gently shoved him out of the refresher and locked the door again. _More warm water_ , she thought as she shivered. That’s how she’d get through this first night.

* * *

Luckily for her willpower and his lifespan, Kylo stayed in the living room until she emerged dressed for bed. The clothes he had acquired for her were men’s long sleeve black t-shirts (too long) and black pants (too tight).

“Where are your pants?” Kylo was in the kitchen with a glass of water, looking both irritated and shaken. She had clearly done a number on him.

“They don’t go up past my knees. These thighs require more of a stretch.” She tried to keep it light, patting on her thighs and hoping to avoid any more drama for the evening. She didn’t know if the pillow and blanket had been set on the couch for him or for her, but she claimed the spot regardless. The living room wasn’t encased in so much man-scent, and she felt clearer out here. 

“O-Oh.” He seemed uncomfortable. He stayed put behind the counter, far from her touch but well within her power.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.”

“I’ll send the tailor in tomorrow for a custom fitting.” With that, he retreated to his room and shut the door harder than she thought necessary.

* * *

She woke up sweating. But, when she threw the blanket off of herself, she was instantly too cold. The creature shivered violently, yanking the covers back up around her head and buried herself back into the pillows. Still half-asleep, she willed herself back into her interrupted dream. Her fangs were sinking into something like butter. Everything smelled sweet and salty. The flesh of her ass was being kneaded by enormous hands. She felt hot breath on her neck and undeniable yearning in her pussy. She ground down, whimpering and desperate for contact. Her nipples were slipping against the hard surface beneath her but her cunt was burning and swollen. It had its own heartbeat. She just needed some contact, any kind of pressure. _I need it I need it I need it pleasepleaseplease please fuck me._

She came in her sleep.

* * *

Kylo wasn’t there when she fully awoke in the morning. _Could just escape,_ she thought wryly. If no one truly knew who she was, she could slip out and away, unless he got her on camera.

But the truth was, she felt like shit. She was on edge. Every muscle was sore. Jaws still tingling to bite at something. Her fangs wouldn’t fully retreat, and she kept nicking the sides of her tongue with just the tips. Maybe Kylo had a point about training. If she didn’t save up all of her power to explode in one sitting, her body might not be so out of whack. Even her mood was more dreary than normal. She wanted to snap, but at nothing in particular because her focus was a little like smoke right now. _Breakfast and coffee and a spa day today. Escape….later._

When she crawled off the couch, she felt a dampness in the Stormtrooper regulation underwear. They were black, but clearly soaked at the crotch. _Fuck, that’s a lot._ She barely remembered the contents of her dream last night, but the lingering feeling made her skin buzz.

He had black coffee, healthy freezer bread and some kind of nut butter. That was it. That was all Kylo Ren kept in his little kitchen. Probably gets the biggest apartment on the whole ship and does nothing with it. _Servants probably bend to their knees to provide for him._

Her hand jerked and she spilled her coffee. That was unlike her. Her whole body had spasmed before she could even take a sip.

Having wolfed down the peanut butter toast and coffee, she made her way to the master suite. After her bath, she decided, she would handwash her underwear, too. _So embarrassing if he saw something like that._ She opened the suite.

The room. Smelled. Euphoric.

Orgasmic was a better description. He had cum in here recently, and the scent assaulted her nose. Her eyes and fangs turned, and she instantly felt wild when her knees gave out and she crumpled on all fours. Her humanity was slipping too fast. Her back was arching. Heart thumping like crazy. She hadn’t felt this way in over 10 years. She used to have to lock herself up. Cut herself off from the world with blood and sex toys and black market holos to ride her out of it. But she wasn’t home here. She was so vulnerable. She was panicking. She couldn’t breathe. 

_NoNoNo this is a heat he put me in heat NoNONO!_ She tried to crawl back. If she turned around now, she could drag herself out of that room and shut the door. Maybe drown her head in the sink to get the smell out of her body. She needed to break the bay window in the living room and risk dying in space. Her control over these powers always felt like a badge of honor, and it was shattered now. She needed to stay alert. Couldn’t take her. It was just the combination of events, she told herself. She acted so savagely yesterday, and it fucked with her hormones to use so much ability like that. And then he was so delicious under her, with that deep voice and dark eyes and full lips. It sent a wave of twisted arousal from her sex to her toes. She needed to escape right now.

But when she turned to her left, trying to find her exit, she spotted the big gray bed. It was made with military precision, and she promised herself she would leave once she investigated under the covers.

Just for a second.

She crawled on hands and knees to the bed, kneeling next to it like she was about to pray. _That won’t help me now_. Her hands shook when she lifted the corner.

_Oh. Fucking. **Fuck.**_

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she slithered into his sheets. It wasn’t fresh. He had done it last night, maybe even right after she saw him. The idea of being so close made her whine with regret, wishing desperately she had been there to help. She buried her face into the sheets, right in the middle of the bed where he must have shot off. She could picture him, fully clothed as the only way she’s seen him. Bent over his bed, eyes screwed shut, one hand on the mattress and the other around his throbbing cock, shining just enough at the tip to make her mouth water. Beautiful raven hair falling into his face while his face twisted into a snarl. So goddamn frustrated with himself for losing control so easy.

That’s how she felt right now. She shouldn’t be so overtaken by this man. She should just appreciate how he looked, not this. Not bunching up his comforter and shoving the mound under her legs. She’s so fucked now. The slick oozing from her was thin, and it was definitely transferring from her inner thighs into his duvet. _I’m marking his nest._

She almost came screaming at the thought. But she couldn’t come here. Not like this.

She needed her face in his pillow first. She shoved her face into it. Ass up, desperately humping the comforter. She didn’t want to rip his pillow in half, but with her fingers curled so tight into the sides, she almost did. The lamp was vibrating faster than her thrusts. _The Force_ , she thought.

Suddenly, the steel doors to the apartment whooshed open, and her adrenaline locked her body solid. She was hidden around the corner. Her brain and her body clashed desperately. _Invite him in. Don’t let him see! Fill your pussy. Kill him now! Open for him. Make him leave. Need an alph-_

“Miss! Are you here? Supreme Leader Ren has sent me for your wardrobe fitting.”

 _The tailor_ , her mind supplied. Both sides of her were disappointed. This man couldn’t see her like this. Her body wasn’t his to see. She only wanted Kylo Ren. Needed his power, his strength and that beautiful face. His blood was so sweet and his words were so sour. He craved power. _He’d overpower you so fucking good. So goddamn deep, smother you under that giant body of his._

She reached out with her mind, finding the tailor standing timidly in the living room. She unlocked the apartment threshold with her power, knocking him into the hallway and locking the steel doors in front of his face. She ended with a command: _Tell him I’m occupied._

Alone once again, she continued to chase her climax, and passed out in a sweaty pile once she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boop*
> 
> Tags contain spoilers, but also warnings.
> 
> *BoopBoop*

“She’s stated she’s occupied, my lord.” The tailor bowed low to the floor, and Kylo was curious if he would be able to stand back up at his age.

He huffed through his helmet’s vocoder. “Occupied, you say?” _Difficult about everything_ , he thought. He Force-choked the petrified little man before him, calm as ever. “And with what was she occupied?”

“She d-did not say, S-Supre-”

“Well what did it appear she was doing?”

“I-I-I,” the little man’s hands went to his throat, “I n-never saw h-her.”

Kylo released him to the floor in a rage. “DID NOT SEE HER?!” He stormed in the direction of his apartment. If he didn’t feel so rushed, and if his body wasn’t so hard to design clothes for, he would have squeezed the life out of the little guy. But if he didn’t see the beast, was she even in his quarters? He had hoped, at least for a few days, he could keep her in there with the sheer fear of exposure, and would deal with any growing curiosities as he saw fit.

She was there this morning, the whore. He had glanced at her in the dark when he was getting ready for work. Usually, he would sit in the kitchen to enjoy his coffee. But today he took it in the living room. He would not touch her while she was asleep. He just wanted to look.

She was curled into the back of the couch, and the soft blanket he provided covered everything except her hair poking out from the edge. But the swell of her body mesmerized him. Everyone on the ship, mostly due to regulation uniforms, looked identical. All had strict regimens to keep their bodies fairly similar, and the armor covered up any discrepancies. But her’s curved so beautifully as she laid deceptively docile in his quarters. Her waist dipped so much between her shoulders and her hips that he considered placing his mug there, just to see if it stayed. He remembered how her body had molded into his in the snow. He loved the contrast of her softness against his hard muscles. He was built like a tank, and treated as such in training and war. He was used to weak necks. Delicate bones cracking. Everything was breakable under his Force and his fists. But he never used his abilities for pleasure.

He had to wash the saliva pooling in his mouth with more coffee, and slipped out of the apartment before he had a repeat of last night. He preferred to not come on his uniform. Again.

Now, Kylo rampaged through the hallways back to his quarters. If she wasn’t there, he would do just as he threatened. Although, if she had fled so soon, was she even afraid of cameras and wanted posters? He was surprised she agreed to stay last night, after she had sated herself with his blood to prove she could best him. His stomach still cramped from the abuse in the forest. He needed something more advanced to keep her compliant. Or they needed new technology. She was too strong to be held unless she obeyed. He didn’t want to call what he was feeling fear, but...he just wasn’t prepared. It embarrassed him. It made him feel small. He could murder someone like Snoke, but wasn’t even allowed to use his own refresher? _Smug little bitch. She’ll learn._ He slammed a few troopers into the walls with every hallway he passed.

He could sense her in there, just a few yards away in his locked apartment. _Busy. Busy with being a disgrace._ Seething, he opened the doors and raged into his home. “ANOTHER BATH?!” His boots pounded loudly on the ground as he went straight to the refresher. He turned the corner, ready to blow the tub apart.

No one.

He halted. Wasn’t she here? He closed his eyes, trying to sense her presence again. But he didn’t need to.

A high-pitched whine came from behind him. _Not in my bed,_ he hoped.

Yes, in his bed. There she was, tangled in the sheets, with the comforter bundled between her legs and lying flat on her back. It short-circuited his brain. She wore her predatory features, and he could see the black webs under her eyes pulsing to match the erratic rise and fall of her chest. She was staring straight at him heavy-lidded, and when he took a step toward her, she keened. Then she dropped her legs open as wide as they would go, still wearing the Stormtrooper regulation underwear he had retrieved for her yesterday. Under them, his gray comforter was much darker in one spot. His dick twitched at the sight.

“Supreme Leaderrrr,” she mewled. “Please! PleasePleaseAlphaPlease. Fuck. Please.” Her voice was wet.

_She cries?_ Tears streamed down her face and she hiccuped after her outburst. A whining child was not the weapon he turned the galaxy upside down for. _If she fails to fall the Viscala people at my feet tomorrow when we land, torture will follow._ “Stand up at once.”

Her eyelids slid down, and she blinked through her lashes. Kylo thought she might be injured. She looked so weak, and her voice was slurring. “Take off th’mask.”

_What is her game?_ “Stand. That’s an order.

“I wanna see yer pretty face.”

That sent a chill up his spine. Wasn’t she only supposed to say things like that when she was using him as a juice box? His bandaged neck throbbed at the reminder. “What’s happened to you?” _Remove her from the forest for a day and she is reduced to a kriffing weakling._

She grinned too wide, and then anger flashed across her face, and then fear. It was like their interactions from the forest were rewinding in mere seconds. “It hurts, Alpha. Please. PleasePleasePleeeease.”

_Alpha?_ “If you do not wish to divulge to me, perhaps the med bay will-”

“NO!” She shot upright and stood on her knees in the closest corner of his bed. “It has to be you. Please. You’re the only one who can touch me!” She wailed again, falling on her chest and making the odd choice to stick her ass straight up in the air and…

_Oh. The ancient texts prove valuable after all._

She wailed when her body Force-flew back against the headrest. Her back already felt bruised.

Kylo ripped off his mask and threw it on the ground. His eyes looked wild. Eager. “Go on. Retaliate.” He spread his hands out wide. “Do it.”

“I-,” she was the definition of dazed and confused. All he was doing was drawing her attention to his enormous hands. When she tried to crawl towards him again, he repeated his last move. If the bed wasn’t made of durasteel, it could have cracked. If she wasn’t so supernatural, she would be paralyzed. She groaned.

“So, it is true.” Kylo licked his lips. “Your kind fall prey to nothing but yourselves. Cursed by lust.” He was panting now, ripping off his gloves. “And your power drains as your libido rises.”

Suddenly, she was Force-pulled across the room, and her throat landed directly in his white-knuckle grip. He manually dragged her even closer to his body. She kicked as he held her up high enough to meet his eyes.

_“You were such a bitch yesterday,”_ Kylo seethed. _“Let’s see how you like it.”_ He slammed her down onto the bed so hard that the springs squawked in the ugliest way. He followed close after her, grabbing at her throat with both hands and shredding her black shirt down the middle. He pawed one breast hard enough to bruise and bit down too hard around her other areola.

She shrieked. She knotted his hair in her hands. Finally, _finally_ , she had him on her body, but he was too much too fast. She tried to kick him away, but he was pressed so close to her that all she accomplished was wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs. _PowerPowerPower._ Just a little Force and she could at least stop the biting.

His mouth popped off, but as he met her eyes again, his spit-covered lips just spread into a haunting, slow smirk. “Your heat stole your power. You’re mine to play with...” He trailed his lips up her chest, and she got goosebumps when his ragged breath coated her skin. “And that’s so delicious.” The Supreme Leader’s teeth snapped around the skin at her neck.

She keened. Her back arched almost completely off the bed, straight into the hard line of his torso and the bulge in his pants, the rough material of his tunic scratching at her nipples. Her eyes rolled back in her head. _Fuck yes finally. Anything._

Kylo dragged his wet lips up to her ear. His voice was gravel now. _“Anything?”_

She dug her fingers into his sweaty hair, hoping that what he said was a coincidence. She had to test it. _Just fuck me already you cocky douchebag._

He slapped her. Not hard enough to hurt, but his hand came out of nowhere and she was a little shocked that he could read her mind now. “You’ll have to earn it,” he murmured. “What could you possibly offer me? Here, lying on your deathbed and serving as nothing but an interruption in my day?”

“Liked my speech yesterday, huh?”

The corner of Kylo’s lip twitched up. “I realize it’s well-practiced. Given to all of the men you feed and fuck on before dumping the bodies. How theatrical.” He wasn’t looking in her eyes anymore, instead busying himself with finding new pressure points on her throat.

“I-,” she choked when his thumb hovered on her windpipe. “I don’t do that.”

“Yes you do.” He pressed harder.

“I haven’t fucked,” she gurgled, “Anyone.”

Kylo’s eyes snapped to hers, and she felt him probing her mind. She hated it. He was elbowing through memories and information he hadn’t been invited to share. After a few moments, it appeared that he found what he needed. “A virgin.”

She nodded, cheeks fuming.

“And here you are. In heat.” His eyes flitted to her lips and back again. “Begging the ruler of the galaxy to defile you.”

She keened, arching up again to find his bulge, but he lifted his hips just in time. _“No!”_

“So beautiful. _Fuck_ , you should be punished. It’s not off the table. But I can’t...I have to…” He yanked them both upright, dragging them until he could lean his back on the headboard. “Sit.”

She dropped down next to him.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Sit _on_ me, Weapon.”

She hated that description yesterday. Hated it all her life. But right now, her body preened at the moniker, because she knew he craved possession of that weapon all for himself. _He’s killed just to be this close to you. To do whatever he wants._ She clenched. “Yes Alpha.”

“It’s Master or Your Highness.” He grunted, pulling her covered pussy flush with the clothed heat of his cock. His excessive strength bounced her nipples against his uniform. “There, look how pretty you can listen for me.”

Her ears burned at the compliment, not completely sold on herself as being attractive but desperate to egg him on regardless. “I’ll bet I look pretty doing other things, too.” She tried to swivel her hips, but his fingers were locked into their softness.

Kylo bucked at her words, and when he saw her breasts bounce again, he couldn’t resist taking them in his huge hands. “So eager. Yesterday you wouldn’t even let me see these.”

“Please, I-.”

“Caged animal. So difficult.”

Her heart broke at his words. All she wanted was to please him so she could claim her reward. He could give her relief. He could make her veins stop searing her flesh and calm her crazy heart rate. She hiccuped. “I was so scared, Master.” 

“No you weren’t. You could move planets if you tried.” Kylo stared into her eyes again. She squirmed, remembering they were red and hoping it pleased the Supreme Leader. “You’ll do it again.”

_I haven’t moved planets._ She didn’t want to sound stupid and just say that out loud, but he had already heard her.

“You’ll feed from me again.” He seemed excited, taking off his tunic quickly. “At my mercy.” He rocked her all over the place while she remained in his lap and he squirmed to get his layers off of his arms. “Yesterday you were feeding on me. Now _I_ am feeding _you._ ”

His last upper layer was a black tank top, and in a swift motion he yanked it over his head to toss behind her. She felt a whole new wave of slick waterfalling from her body, and distantly she wondered if it would wash out of his pants. He was sculpted. He seemed bigger without his layers, every hard muscle buzzing like livewire explosives ready to decimate at a flicker of his temper. He had an eight-pack, which instantly made her feel self-conscious of her stretch marks and the sloping softness of her belly. She tried to wriggle back but he held her tight, drinking in her adoration for him gleefully. His chest was so wide and stuck out so far, she wouldn’t be surprised if he could drag a speeder bike across the floor if he had to. He would be doing that in her fantasies now. She was going to be so screwed up the rest of her life. 

Kylo’s arm was the size of her head when he ripped the bacta patch from his neck. “Display your nature for me again. I want to feel how deadly you are.”

He didn’t even have to ask. Her fangs dropped to full length the second his open wound permeated the air between them. She didn’t need blood at all right now, having other priorities, yet she craved his approval. But this is exactly the kind of circus trick she avoided her whole life, performing something so personal and so humiliating for an audience. Used as an object with no rights or feelings. It didn’t matter, though. The prospect of proving herself useful to the Supreme Leader made her grind down again over his hot cock. “I promise not to harm you.”

He fisted her hair. “Just do it like yesterday.” He shoved her face toward his neck. She had to put her palms flat against his chest so that they didn’t bump heads. “Don’t hold back. Don’t be nice.”

She breathed in deep, letting the smell of blood be the first calming thing she had experienced all day. It washed into her senses like wine, gave her a buzz. With her left hand, she cradled the base of his skull, having found it under his soft hair. Tilting her head to the right, she dragged her nose across his sharp jawline. “Nice?” She wanted to please him, give him everything he wanted to steal from her.

His voice was low, and now that she was close she felt the deep rumble of his words begin in his chest and end tickling at her shoulder. He smacked her ass. “ _Just bite me_ ,” he shuddered.

She licked a long stripe over his open wound, only able to feel his flinch because she was on top of him. She sunk her teeth down, and barely held on because the second she did it he bucked his hips up hard and moaned from low in his core. 

Kylo felt like he was turning to jelly. His jaw dropped open as his new pet earnestly pleased him. The second those fangs sunk into his flesh and her body undulated into his to grip him tighter, he decided all of his searching was worth it. Every book. Every planet. All so he could dig his fingers into the flesh of her ass in complete control of her senses? _Oh yes._

He could sense her mind’s disruption from the heat. She wasn’t herself, that he was aware. Yesterday she proved to be an independent woman wielding her abilities only enough to cleverly shield herself from slavery. Her evasive qualities allowed her to celebrate years of freedom. His cock swelled knowing that he, naturally, was the only man in the galaxy able to break the apex predator. And here he was, under her, immune the carnage that would have reigned on any other useless meatbag because she was completely dicknotized by his strength.

He felt her give a particularly hard suck and he groaned again. He was filling up his baby for battle. In her memories, he found how she evaded any human contact, and now he was overwhelming her with it. He would addict her to it. Make his body a requirement for all of her needs.

And Kylo couldn’t deny that he loved how her raw abilities made him feel ravaged. He was lonely too, and a small, faint, forbidden part of him wanted to be controlled. Just for a moment. Just enough to keep it a challenge. He never got tired of proving he could win.

The Supreme Leader clawed his blunt fingers down her spine. “More, sweet thing. _More._ ” His hands explored the swell of her hips, over her soft belly. She felt nothing like him, and it made her better at cradling all of his hard lines. Was she truly created to dominate over worlds and species, or was she made just for his pleasure? One of his hands glided onto the damp heat of her crotch, and she jerked away from his neck, staring wide-eyed.

“I-”

“Did I tell you to stop?” His fingers danced on her mound, like he was typing.

“N-No, but-” She glanced between their bodies at his hand, then back up. Her hips were rocking. “Do I need to-”

“Follow orders? Quite.”

Hesitantly, she nodded, bending down to his nipple and gingerly lapping up the blood that had trickled away during her interruption.

“Good girl.” He played with her panty line, hiding his smirk in her shoulder when her hips became impatient. In her mind, her heat haze was intoxicating. So uncontrollable. Wild. It would be damning to live knowing your own body could up-end you at any second. But she was trying so hard to remain herself. Humiliated about all of it: That she was falling apart in front of the only fair match she had ever encountered. That she has no experience pleasuring a man. That she wanted him so bad. He took a full handful of labia and squeezed through her underwear. “We need these off.” The snapping thread was loud as he split the panties from her hips and tossed them aside. “Let’s see how you taste.”

With no warning, he dragged his middle and ring fingers through her slit. She almost fell over, and he had to balance her with his other arm. She broke from his neck again, heart thumping as she watched him suck both slickened fingers into his mouth, glossing his bottom lip when he dragged them out. His eyes laughed at her expression, maneuvering her head.

“Taste yourself.” He crashed their lips together, instantly cutting his lip on her fangs. But he fucking loved it, and continued to suck her tongue into his mouth and lick his own blood off her. He murmured, _“Kiss me back.”_

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, sucking on his lips and getting scraped with the little bit of stubble he had. One of his hands had snuck to her tit again, yanking on the nipple and then biscuiting the whole thing like a loth-cat in apology. With his other hand, he reached back into her juices. This time, she just kissed him fiercer.

_Good girl_ , he told her through their minds. _You want me to fit, don’t you?_ He slipped a thick finger inside her.

That broke her from their kiss, and she mewled, panicked again. “Easy.”

He chuckled, blowing hot air on her throat as he inhaled her sweet sweat. “You’ll be the first to know when I’m not.” He swirled his finger around, adding a second and pushing his palm against her clit. Like pressing the ignition on his command shuttle, she ground down with more strength than she’s shown him all day. He placed a wet kiss on her collarbone. “Have you ever been this full?”

She whimpered, shaking her head. 

“No, of course not.” His pistoned his hand for a dozen squelching pumps before continuing his lazy pace against her nerves. He loved feeling every muscle in her body draw tight. “It seems you exist to serve your master.” He felt the conflict in her, expecting it to make her angry.

She surprised him. “Yes sir.”

_Needs more of a push._ “Did your powers tell you to wait all those years? So that you could stay fresh for Daddy?”

She clenched hard in the hair at his nape, mimicking the clench in her pussy, but she kept her eyes closed on his shoulder, panting. “You’re disgusting.”

_There she is._ “An unmarked trophy. For me.” _All for me._ With his other hand, he started undoing his pants. “I’ll show you how pleased that makes me.” He waited until she was staring where he was, down the center of their bodies, before he dragged out his monster cock.

Her body clenched so hard he thought his two fingers would pop off.

Kylo smirked. Awkwardly, he tried to keep his long fingers inside her while pulling his palm away enough to fit the head of his dick into her hood. As he started to rub the tip against her clit, he held his breath before speaking. He needed to last. Maybe he shouldn’t look. He glanced up at her face, seeing her drool at the sight below them. He felt her seeking more friction with her hips, but he had all of the control in both hands. He’d draw the cum out of her himself. “What’s it feel like?”

He thought she hadn’t heard him, maybe too captivated to answer. But her mind was chaos, and even he was having a hard time keeping up with her. “Silky.” _Fucking good._

“Say it out loud, pet, and I might go faster.”

She whimpered. “P-Please. I just-” her breath hitched as he minutely sped up. “I just need to cum.”

He nipped at her ear. “Seems like you already accomplished that before I arrived.”

“N-No,” she thumbed at his nipples to distract herself. “On y-you. Please. _My heat._ You-”

“Oh, I understand, little one.” Kylo was speeding up anyway, furiously flicking the head back-and-forth-back-and-forth over her clit and curling the fingers inside her. He needed to see her come undone. Needed to have proof that he actually held supremacy over such a legend. “You need me to ruin you, don’t you?”

Either she couldn’t look away from his hands, or she was too embarrassed to look at his face. “I need - _fuck_ \- need to feel you inside.”

She was clawing at the back of his neck. Kylo knew she was close. “I am inside.” He sucked under her jaw, trying to sound bored.

“N-No, your dick, Leader. P-Please.”

“Oh,” he nipped at her neck before huffing the rest humidly into her hair. _“You need me to breed you.”_

She nearly ripped his hair out when she came, spasming around his fingers and slurring profanities and whines about how much she hated him and how fantastic he felt. She bucked against his cock, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and breath harshly through his teeth to hold himself from falling over the edge.

He wasn’t done.

As soon as she calmed down, sagging against his body like a limp doll, he yanked his fingers out from inside her to hook her under thighs, tossing her whole body back. He surged forward, manhandling her onto her belly and putting all of his weight across hers to grab at her wrists and hiss in her ear. _“You don’t move until I tell you.”_ At his words, though, her ass popped up to search for his dick.

He slapped her ass so hard, she choked.

“Behave.” Hands shaking, he shoved his pants down past his knees. His cock was soaked with a mix of their fluids, and he gave a few pumps to coat himself down to the base, clumping in the black hair there. Then, he shoved his wet hand through the thick barrier of her closed thighs, gathering as much slick as he could to make a mess between her legs. She whined, but didn’t move.

Kylo braced one of his sticky hands low between her shoulders, actually feeling her spine pop when he placed his weight down to lean forward. With his knees bracketing the outside of hers, he shoved his cock in between her legs and started pumping, not caring to go slow. If he hit the angle right, he could graze her pussy, but it wasn’t a priority for him. He just needed to rut.

He loved the slap of their hips crashing, and he made a point to go as hard and fast as he could. _Fuck._ He’s never gotten to fuck someone so rough like this. Like a machine gun. With as much rage as he used for damaging control rooms and lives. Sweat dripping down his nose onto her little body. All for him. He had so much adrenaline. So much raw power. That’s what his new toy was for. She was made to lay under him and make pretty noises so he knew he was the best.

_“A-Alpha…”_

His other hand was viced tight on her waist, right where he wanted to prop his coffee this morning. _“D-Do…”_ His breathing was shallow. Talking wasn’t the best right now. He was vibrating both of them, the bed, everything. He projected instead. _Do you need something?_ She had her head tilted to the side, which was good. He didn’t need her suffocating. She couldn’t crane back enough to look at him this way, but he could still appreciate the fear in her crimson eyes.

She took the risk that he was still in her head. _Will you cum this way?_

_Is that your preference?_ His hair fell down into his eyes.

_We know it’s not._

Kylo’s lip twitched. _Convince me or lose your chance._

_Fuck. I’ll beg forever. Cum inside me._ He pressed down harder on her spine, and she squeaked when it popped again. _What does it feel like? Does it hurt? Does it fit? Can you fit inside a woman?_

Her virginity made his head swim. He gnawed blisters in his lip. _I enjoy making it fit._

_Teach me. Show me._ Her hands fidgeted on the comforter, bunching it in her hands. Off to the side, he could see the wet spot she made this morning.

She had been thinking about him. Needing him. Waiting for him. The loyalty was going to make him bust. He growled, pulling his dick free and hauled her onto her knees, shoulders still pressed to the bed. That’s the ass he remembered from the forest. And now, once he kicked her legs wide and settled between, he could finally see all of her puffy, red pussy, peeking from between her ass cheeks and thigh meat. So abused. So wet for him.

_“YesYesYes please Supreme Leader Ren please fuck me I’ll be so good I’m so worth it pleasepleaseplease I need you right now-”_

The crack from him spanking her other ass cheek cut her off. “Silence. I suppose…” He grabbed a handful of her ass, using his thumb to push some of the skin aside for a better view of her hole. “You should be rewarded. Sending the tailor away. You could have had him.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “ _No.”_

“Could have anyone you’d like, I suppose.”

_“Just you. J-Just-”_

He breached her, shoving in halfway before making himself stop. If he tore her, she wouldn’t be as fun. But his eyes were crossing, seeing double. He may as well have not fingered her at all. She was devilishly tight. Her cunt was sucking him into her like a vacuum. All of her muscles were devoted to drawing him in deeper. He had to lock his elbows while he spread her cheeks, just to give their bodies more of a barrier while they adjusted. “Is this what you want, child?”

She was gasping into the mattress, fidgeting her hands on her breasts, in her hair, everywhere. Kylo wondered if it was the heat that was making her do this, or just because it was her first time. _“Yes!”_

He raked his nails down her back. “Would you like to continue?”

_“The heat, it- I can’t, there’s just- more-”_

Just because he had read about the heats didn’t mean he understood them. He reached into her mind, needing to know. He wanted to feel it. All of it.

The heat assaulted him. Black smudges in his vision. Zero focus. Heart thumping so loud that he was surprised she could hear anything he said. Skin searing where they touched. Itching where they didn’t. Fear. Lots of fear. Paranoia that he would leave her alone. Unprotected. Unfinished. Unarmed. Adoration. His body. His power. His smell. And deep inside, throbbing, pulsing, annoying craving that needed to be destroyed. It soaked her lungs like poison. Tensed her muscles like stress. Needed it fixed. Needed it sated.

Breath trembling, he exited her feelings, but it was too raw. The aftershocks of it clung to him and he got it, had to finish. He buried himself down to his pubic hair, picking up his pace from earlier and slapping in as fast as he could _DeepDeepDeepDeepDeep._

It wasn’t enough, though. He grabbed her knees and wrenched them wider, causing her to drop and then he really mounted her. Velcroed the full length of his body against hers and hooked his arms underneath of hers to lock around her chest to her shoulders. It would be up to her to hold their spot on the mattress. If she let go, he’d rut them right off the bed. 

He loved the feeling of her nipples caught against his forearms. Loved hooking his chin over her shoulder so he could hear her whimper. Feeling every inch of their bodies connected from head to toe made him feel so alive. The pain and pleasure of his cockhead punching her cervix. How, no matter how exhausted she must be, she still used her strength to hold her hips off the bed for them, tilting her pussy and silently begging _MoreMoreMore._

Kylo was close. His nipples were rubbing against her soft skin and his balls were teasing both of them while they swung heavy to follow every thrust. He let go of one of her shoulders, stretching his forearm in front of her face and practically smothering her with it. “OpenOpen please.” That last word slipped out. 

_“Huh.”_ She was barely with him.

“Open do it _quick_.” He bumped it straight to her lips when she gasped. Beautifully, he saw the black veins on her cheeks flex as instinct took over and she sunk her teeth into him.

He bit down hard onto the crook of her neck, roaring into her skin and fighting to keep his eyes open to watch her while he came. He gripped her shoulder tight, pulling her backward hard to meet his last few spearing movements as he forced her to take his warm seed. When he was almost done, he let go of her shoulder to rub her clit, wanting her to milk his dick the rest of the way. He whined hot in her ear, brushing his slick lips against the shell. _“Let Daddy feel it let me feel it.”_

Her body seized up and she came, biting down impossibly harder. If she wasn’t making his cock feel the worst and best it’s ever felt in his life, he would have worried that she could take a chunk from his arm.

They rocked slowly for a few minutes, and neither of them really meant to. They had been wound up for so long and it was hard to relax themselves all at once. Sparks of adrenaline crackled in their muscles, igniting and spasming as their bodies tried to cool. Slowly, they sunk down farther into the mattress, and he didn’t care if all of his weight was on top of her. He assumed she could take it. Didn’t really care. He felt too good here.

Her breath was puffing against his arm, which was free-bleeding lightly into the sheets. The whole bed was basically fucked up. The room smelled like sex. This day was way better than Kylo had expected it to be. He placed a sloppy kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder, admiring his teeth marks as he searched for one of her breasts to grope. He watched her slowly open her eyes, back to her human color and void of the veins. “Heat still there?”

She stretched underneath of him, not bothering to push him away. “Should last a few days. But I’ll be good for a while. It gives me breaks from pain.”

He squeezed particularly hard on her tit. “And power?”

“I feel it coming back, some. If I ate and slept, something might work.” She strained to look over her shoulder, and he leaned to the side more to help her out. “Do you have a request?”

“As the Supreme Leader, I only give orders.”

She nodded, holding eye contact with him. He waited for the Force-choke that never came. “Can you...order me to do it after a nap?”

_Hmm. No longer opposed to exploding planets._ “I suppose I can grant you that.” He pushed off of her, and they both groaned when he slipped out of her cunt. As she was raising herself up to stand, he grabbed her ass cheeks again and spread. His white cum looked even whiter sliding out of her swollen folds. He committed it to memory. “So cute.”

She wriggled out of his hands. “Are you in heat, too? Thought it was just me.” She followed him under the soiled covers, grimacing at damp spots.

He pushed her to face the door so that he could wrap himself behind her, enjoying her soft warmth and dozing easily after all of the work he put in for the both of them. “No.” He murmured. “But I enjoy putting you in your place.”

“Yeah, well,” she was falling asleep, too. “Don’t get used to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the other piece, I kind of regret not putting this in second-person, but we're too far in now so here we are.

She was showering when she sensed Kylo wake up. Her powers were back until the next heat wave decided to torture her, and she had to resist her curiosity from peering into his thoughts. She was dying to know what he was thinking. _Did he like it? Was it good for him? Will it happen again? The same exact way?_ But prying made her more nervous, so she didn’t invade his mind. All she could do was sense his apprehension, and it turned her stomach into knots.

Her body was one giant bruise. She was starving for real food, maybe some water. When she had opened her eyes, Kylo was still locked tight around her back. Their cum crusted her inner thighs, dried blood on her skin and sweat pooling where his abs and chest lay plastered across her back. It was a miracle he didn’t wake up when she had to untwist his arm from her chest.

Now here he was, padding into the refresher, looking grouchy and just as disgusting as she was 20 minutes ago. The incisions in his neck were clotted - luckily - and his raven hair was twice the volume as it stuck out in every direction. She held the curtain wider for him.

With hooded eyes, he stepped under the spray. His walk-in shower could have fit six more people, but they still managed to bump hips. The tile around them was storm gray, and she had only bothered to turn on one light over the sink, dimmed halfway so that it didn’t fully wake her. She might have gone back to sleep if he didn’t follow her in here. Towering beside her. Showing off every muscle in his tense back while he shampooed his hair. She was stuck, watching the suds slope down into the crack of his ass.

“Staring, are we?”

She refocused her eyes on the Supreme Leader’s head, still facing the other way. His voice was so deep that its echo rumbled off the tile and through her chest. She ran a hand through her own hair. It was slick, still covered in conditioner. “I- Just admiring.” _Why lie, right?_

Kylo hummed, grabbing the body wash and fidgeting with it for a few moments under the spray, like he was debating. He chose to squirt what seemed like a lot in his hand. “Come here.”

He made no move to accommodate, so she had to slide against him as she squeezed between his body and the wall. She was too far under the shower head to receive water pressure. He cocked it to the side so it wasn’t in his face. The water cascaded down the wall, flicking off his shoulder and running over his full chest. It trickled through his abs like a river, seeking shelter in the dark forest of his pubes and down his cock. In the back of her mind, she was glad he wasn’t erect. He needed to save his energy if he was going to handle her again later. The realization that they were going to mate again slapped her across the face, and she had the blush to prove it.

“So,” He was concentrating. First down at his hands while he created a lather. Then at her body while he soaped her shoulders, kneading the muscles there. She felt crazy for thinking that his hands were shaking before they found a rhythm. “W-What are you feeling now?”

 _Is he nervous?_ “Good.”

His eyes flicked to hers before darting back to anything below her chin. “In control?”

“Yes.” She huffed, remembering that he had a request of her. Order. Whatever. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand at this point. _Depends on the day_. She snorted to herself, not really caring - the heat wouldn’t let her. “Full power for a few hours. Energy? Eh, kinda sleepy. Hungry? Yes.”

“Food or blood?”

Despite the steam, her body shivered as she recalled him begging for the bite. “Pasta, preferably, but speaking of, you need to be more careful. You’ve lost so much now.”

He scrunched his brow, squeezing her shoulders a little too hard. “Worry about yourself.”

 _Maybe he’s embarrassed._ “I’m just saying, drink and eat extra today if you’re planning to do it again.” The bite mark on his arm was an angry mess of purples and reds.

“My plans include the Viscala people’s fall. You will assist on this mission.”

She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to touch. With his eyes raking over her, she could be strapped to an examination table right now and feel no less scrutinized. Shyly, she smoothed her hands down his stomach, feeling his initial surprise with the tension underneath. But he relaxed, allowing her to explore his obliques and settle into a loose grip on his hips. It felt so much less awkward than standing there doing nothing. _He said something, right?_ “How?”

“Keep watch from this room to await my signal.”

“And then?”

His eyes finally met hers. “We will have increased our fleet by thousands.” 

“You have a huge army. And you’re strong. You need me why?”

“My future requires large numbers. Viscalas have built a nation around war, and they will die fighting for honor. Let them.” He nodded once. “But for my cause, not theirs.”

Her stomach growled. “I can’t bring people back from the dead.”

“It won’t be necessary. Torture them all. That’s your service. I can torture one at a time, or I can inflict death on a crowd. Both provoke their battle cries. I need immediate submission.”

She was glad that she could hold his hips to keep herself steady. This conversation was a tall order for someone who’s never practiced ruling the world before. “I can do that,” she said quietly.

Kylo’s hands slipped down, alternating between squeezing her breasts and rolling his thumbs over her nipples. “Good girl.” The white foam made everything slippery. It was his turn to hold tight to her hips, walking her closer until she had to lay her head on his chest.

She was confused until he turned the warm water on her, and suddenly his hands were scratching over her scalp and stroking the conditioner from her hair. He rubbed his fingers in tight circles against her skin, making sure to work sections from the base of her neck to the top of her head. She had her arms wrapped around his back now. Kylo was slowly turning her muscles into honey under her warm skin, and she cared less about censoring herself. “You’re being weirdly nice to me.”

His fingers froze in her hair like claws, just for a second, before continuing their process. “I’m aware of your strength.” He smoothed his hand down her back, too tall to reach all the way down to her ass but wishing he could. “Surely you must remember the events from this morning.”

His heart was beating faster in her ear. Hers was, too. “Y-Yeah.”

Kylo nodded, more to himself than to her as he looked away. “I’m no idiot. I’m prepared for retaliation.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve destroyed you.” He raked a hand up her back. “Taken advantage of you. Now I’m the only man you’ve ever touched.”

Her cheeks burned. Being a virgin was nothing to be embarrassed of. It wasn’t like she hadn’t gotten offers. Nice men. Gross men. All walks of life had tried to shoot their shot, but she was just picky. And, until now, none of the ones that she wanted ever wanted her back. Still, she definitely felt like she was under the microscope, leaning against a man built like a tank who worked completely off of selfish desire and was 10 years her senior. She couldn’t help but feel small. 

“The only one who’s ever touched you.” His hands slid to her neck, thumbing the corners of her jaw under her ears. “And with good reason.”

She looked up at him, waiting for the insult. It wasn’t a secret in her mind who was the hotter one here. Which one dripped sex while they strutted through life and which one hid in the shadows.

 _“You’re dangerous.”_ He hissed, breath ghosting over her face and cooling it in the shower’s steam. “You should kill me right now for what I’ve done to you.” Kylo’s fingers gripped her hair again, tugged it down until her throat was fully exposed to make her look up at him. “Exploring you so deeply. Tasting all of you.” His hair dripped into his eyes. It was hard to tell if it was shower water or drool rolling from his lips.

“I- But I. I b-begged you to.” She felt his back tightening in her desperate grip.

“Lucky me,” He shifted, and she had spoke too soon because his dick was indeed hard, now caught in the crease between her thigh and her sex. “That I find the one creature that is off-limits to me, right when her guard is down. Right when she’s loose enough to let me in.” He licked his lips. “You know I’m the only one who could take you. The only one strong enough.” His hand snaked down her front.

She caught it halfway down her belly. “Not yet.”

His eyes were on fire. “Why?”

“We need to be ready for the heat to hit.”

He walked her back into the wall, bodies still pressed close. “I’ll be ready.”

She squirmed her hands in between them, failing to push his hard body away. “I-I’m not ready.”

“That’s different than not wanting it.” He assessed the fear in her eyes, chuckling dark in the back of his throat. “So shy now. Do I make you nervous?”

“N-No.”

He may not be able to see her mind right now, but he felt her emotion. “Yes I do. You can’t look away from me. Can’t take your eyes off me.”

“N-”

“Do you have a little crush, sweet thing?” He slid his thumb over her lips. “Haven’t you been eye-fucking me since the forest? Excited to see such a beautiful man up close?”

She kept pushing on his chest, weaker.

“I know I excite you.”

When she felt him cup her sex, it broke her from her daze. She used her Force to shove him back into the wall, spinning him to thump his face into the tile. She gripped the back of his neck, stretching up to be tall enough and brushing her nipples against his back. “I guarantee that you piss me off.” She seethed. “ _Wait_ , I said. Until the _heat. Hits._ ” She put more pressure on him for emphasis. “I _am_ kriffing dangerous and I demand respect from you, _human_.” She smacked him hard on the back and stormed out of the shower, toweling off and growling angrily over her shoulder. “Order the fucking food.”

When she slammed the door, Kylo’s breath shuddered. He was shivering under the hot water. His fingers trembled as he took his pulsing length in his hand. Ready to cum. He wished desperately she was still there. He loved pawing at her soft breasts. Adored seeing her big eyes watch him nervously, taking in everything he did because it was the first time someone had done it to her. He remembered the tight, wet heat of her pussy when he breached her for the first time, shoving his finger in her and seeing her frantically process that a stranger was inside her. That she couldn’t control how her body felt anymore. That she was all his to play with. Him, Kylo Ren, with his hand shoved inside the galaxy’s greatest weapon, like a puppeteer. 

He groaned, squeezing the base and slowing his breathing. She was right, though. He wanted to save himself for when her heat was back. For when she was weak and defenseless against him and he could pretend he was the strongest Force in the room.

When he could take whatever he wanted.

* * *

She was at the kitchen’s bar top counter when the meal droid arrived with their late lunches. It was surprising to see Kylo cross the room and take the to-go platters from the droid himself. One would assume he wouldn’t lift a finger for something so trivial. After dismissing it sharply, he padded hesitantly toward her, holding out her portion of the meal.

She eyed him. “You’re serving me?”

His lip twitched in aggravation. “Should I not be?”

“No...that’s fine…” Once he had set it down she opened it, pleased that he remembered her request of pasta. It wasn’t enough to get her to want to talk to him, though. She was glad he sat far away at the table in the dining area instead. Maybe it was where he always ate. Maybe it was just to put some distance between them after their shower tiff. Either way, good riddance.

It was still tempting to crack open his skull, in more ways than one. At least now she had a clear answer that, yes, he would definitely be willing to touch her again. But, what was most appealing about her?

If it was for her body, she didn’t know how she felt about that. It felt good to be desired by someone who was an Adonis surrounded by dark, sexual energy and clearly a premium upgrade from the rest of the human species (not to be dramatic). But she didn’t love being used either. Although, isn’t that what she had done to him? Use him for her heat? She shoved a particularly large bite of food in her mouth so she didn’t have to think about it too hard.

If it was for her power, she did not like that. She had been running from that all of her life, and it felt like a surrender to put up with it here, just because he was the Supreme Leader and maybe his opinion mattered to her a little more than most people’s. Although the worship that slackened his face when he experienced her full potential was breathtaking, and the proof that she alone could fall the galaxy’s worst nightmare of a man did give him an endearing soft point… Maybe she didn’t know how she felt about that one either.

If it was for the pure fact that she was easy pussy right now, then that just sucked. Plain and simple. Although, as the Supreme Leader with political and Force influence, wasn’t everyone easy pussy for him? 

Okay so nothing made sense today.

Besides the food. Food was great.

“Plotting my demise?”

She rolled her eyes. “Not everything is about you, Supreme Whatever Kylo Ren.” The spike in his anger was palpable and immediate. She didn’t even need to look back at him.

“Your emotions are chaotic. How have you managed to survive this long?”

“ _You’re_ chaotic. We wouldn’t even be in this situation if it weren’t for you.”

His fork scraped his plate. “And, enlighten me, blood addict. What would you have done on your planet with your dwindling supply and imminent heat?”

“The heat’s because- Oh they would have fixed the bridge soon. Or I would have flown elsewhere for a small quantity.”

“The heat was because, what?”

Oh he was really trying her patience now. “Because I’m a monster. Ooh, spooky.” She ate the last bit off of her plate.

He set his empty tray next to her, moving to the cabinet for a glass. He stood in front of her, only looking down at the sink as he filled his cup. “Why hasn’t any other man triggered your heat so prominently?”

“I’ve had heats before.”

His eyes met hers. “But no partners.”

She Forced the water in a jet stream toward his face. She smiled watching him sputter and blindly shutting off the faucet before smoothing his again-wet hair back. Of course, now all she’d done was make his black long sleeve shirt cling to his huge chest, jet black hair drip down his temples and, overall, look wet, sexy and angry. She needed to get away from him again.

Settling on the couch, she stared out the window, hoping the stars would steal her interest from his body.

A few moments later, Kylo annoyingly sat in the recliner across from her. He had on a fresh shirt, which was identical to the previous one. He wouldn’t look at her, instead typing away on a datapad.

She tried her best to give him the silent treatment for another ten minutes, but the stars were too boring. Glancing at him again, she pointed at his device. “Can I have one of those?”

“Why?” Didn’t even look up.

“Uh.” She gestured around the empty gray room, and then at the planet-free view. “There’s nothing to do. I’m bored. And stuck in here as a prisoner.”

“We can have sex.”

She Forced the datapad into her hands. He had a messenger open, discussing stupid military stuff with some Hux guy about the Viscala people she was supposed to fuck up tomorrow. “Got games on here?”

He snatched it back manually. “No. And why would I give you a communication device?”

She slapped her hands on her bare thighs. “Who am I gonna communicate with?”

“You said you’ve met rebel scum in the past.” He turned fully towards you now. “I haven’t decided if you’re idiotic enough to join them.”

“My whole thing is about not joining either of you guys.”

“Well you only seem to be a fan of mine when you’re leaking.” 

That statement hurt them both. It was obvious in his voice, but of course he just wanted to be worshipped 24/7. She Forced the datapad high above their heads. “I wonder why, you fucking asshole.”

Kylo’s glance flicked up at the tablet and back to you. “Do you plan to break it?”

“Maybe.”

“You know I have access to everything on this ship. We have technology that destroys star systems. Another datapad is minute.”

“Well then it should be easy to get me one.”

He rolled his eyes. “If entertainment is what you’re after-”

“Do not say sex again you kriffing pervert.”

“-then would you like to accompany me to training?”

It surprised her so much her mouth hung open. “Oh.” She watched his stoic face. His expression was blank. He was starting to grow stubble, and he seemed tired. His brows sat heavy over his amber irises. “Yeah. If I have pants.” She paused before adding, “Which I know is...my fault.”

On cue, there was a knock on the door. Kylo motioned to his datapad, which you lowered as politely as you could into his hands. Once he pressed a button, the tailor was back.

“Supreme Leader.” He bowed low to the ground. She was surprised he could get back up. “I have brought the requested garments in various sizes for...your…um.”

“She’s a whore, yes.” Kylo smirked, feeling your rage pulsate in the corners of his mind. “That will be all.”

When the little man left, of course she had something to bite back at him. “So we’re set on playing the whore card, then?”

“Unless ‘Galactic Weapon of Insurmountable Force and Bloodlust’ is your preference. I can call him back?”

She almost snarked back when she saw his tiny smile. He was busy with his datapad again and, perhaps the result of his face’s downward angle and lack of glaring, there was a boyish air about him. She decided to let this one go. Strolling to the table, she saw that he guessed her size pretty closely. Every pair was a high-quality, black athletic legging. They were thick, yet stretchy, and she assumed it must be what all of these army-types wore to train. Two pairs were too small in the hips and thighs, and the other two would fit those areas and sag at the waist. When in doubt, she always picked what fit at the waist. Pop a few stitches, and she could make the rest fit.

“You already have appropriate boots in my closet, if you hadn’t noticed. I scanned your foot while you were unconscious. The collar is standard size.”

Her hands hung midair, holding the leggings up one more time to make sure she picked the best ones. Her lips popped open and closed, brain swirling with definitions and references in a failed search for understanding of that last sentence. Only one came to mind, and she prayed to whoever was listening that she was wrong. Slowly, she pivoted, allowing him good chance to explain himself. No such luck. “Collar? For...shoes?”

It was Kylo’s turn to act slowly. He raised his head, raven hair beginning to dry as it fell to cover his large ears and frame his face. His eyes gave away nothing. “For...your neck?” He cocked his head.

“Is it weird to you that I have to ask ‘What for?’”

One dark eyebrow raised. “For… the whore card. Obviously.”

Her Force vibrated through both of them, but she wasn’t going to scream at him. Wasn’t going to toss him out of this window. Just going to remain calm. _In through your nose. Out through your mouth._ “Why is that obvious?”

“Is this not customary for slavery outside the First Order?”

She sputtered. “I don’t kriffing know! I guess I’m not an expert on slaves. What’s the collar mean? It’s like property?”

Kylo crossed his leg casually over his knee. “Well, it has my name on it.”

Stunned, she nodded at him a few times, waiting for the laugh. A smile. But it looked like he was waiting on the same from her. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as she went to go change.

When they were both dressed - he was in the helmet and cape again, which was weirder now that she’d seen...all of him - they exited his quarters. His leather glove suddenly gripped her arm tightly, holding her close so that she could keep up with his brisk and regal march through his ship. His possessive hold on her matched the black leather choker around her neck, which did indeed have “Supreme Leader Ren” carved into the front. So that everyone could read it. She was glad for both of their sakes that he had put the helmet on before she adorned the collar. It was better for his lifespan that she didn’t see the shit-eating grin surely painted on his countenance.

Passing Stormtroopers (She had to ask him what they were called. She didn’t realize they had an official name.) glanced only milliseconds in her direction as they cleared the halls, but it may have only been crossfire of getting a sighting of their leader. It was easy to notice the tension he poisoned their bodies with. How he stressed their minds and starched their backs straighter. He had done a number on them all.

They passed a busy room filled with technology and non-Stormtrooper folks. “What’s that-”

“Silence, whore.”

One trooper stared particularly long at that one. Kylo hadn’t bothered to say it quietly. But she remembered to school her face, since they did have to create her reputation, after all. Instead, she chose a more private form of communication. _What was that room?_

_One of my control hubs. Highly trained officers at the ready for my command._

She wondered if he did that specifically to impress her, or himself. Power and control were huge focuses for this guy, and it was such a foreign concept to her. _I have a question._ They turned another corner, and their hips bumped.

_Alright._

_If you had my abilities, what would you do with them?_

They turned another corner in the never-ending, blindingly white spaceship. It was taking him so long to answer, she thought she had missed it before he sent her a single word: _Everything._

Kylo punched in a code next to another durasteel door, and inside were red walls, black mats and gym equipment. They were sealed in there alone, causing her to think these were his private training quarters. He let go of her arm in favor of shedding the more official parts of his outfit, including the helmet. “Can anyone see us in here?”

He glanced over, shucking the long-sleeve in favor of the black tank top underneath. “Only if they come in?”

She had been so close to those arms all day, but they felt new every time she saw how they bulged. And now, if he moved just right, she had perfectly clear views of the bitemarks on his arm and neck again. The sight of them on his strong form made her clench. “I assume we’re doing Force training, yeah?”

Kylo’s lip twitched. Suddenly, he extended his hand, just in time to catch a blaster. “Not quite.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else would prefer to be at Starkiller Base right now? *raises hand slowly* *unbuttons pants*

As Kylo stood there, pointing a blaster at her in a locked training room on his ship, she was confused but unfazed. “Gonna shoot me?”

“I’d like to.”

She cocked her hips to the other side, and he definitely noticed. “That upset, huh?”

Slowly, he took a few steps closer, never taking his eyes or aim from her form. “Legend has it that your kind is immune to most weaponry.” He nodded. “If you’re to remain an asset to my army, I’d like to know the list.”

“So you want to try to kill me, and hope I don’t die.”

He shrugged, then shot. The plasma darted toward her, then ricocheted off of nothing into the ceiling. Kylo’s eyebrows wrinkled his forehead. He wasn’t surprised she could block - just that she was so fast.

“That seemed non-consensual.”

Kylo squinted. “I think it’s best we don’t have that discussion.”

She popped her lips, watching his dark eyes follow her every move. Now would be a great time to get in his head. This hadn’t been her ideal field trip away from his quarters: walking down a few hallways just to get blasted. She was hoping to do something more fun than stand around and play target droid. “To be honest I’ve never gotten shot. Seems like a risky activity coming from someone who wants me to act high and mighty tomorrow in front of the vagina people.”

“Viscala.”

“I don’t care.”

Kylo shot her.

“FUCK.” She grabbed her thigh. He just grazed her, but it charred through the outer edge of her leggings, and they could see the skin underneath alighting a violent shade of red. The smell of burnt hair hit her nose. “You fuckhead! What if you didn’t miss?!”

“I didn’t miss.”

Of course he didn’t miss. It was an experimental shot, she realized.

“It doesn’t break the skin.”

She glared at him. “Oh wow fascinating,” she deadpanned. The burn was larger than her hand. She lifted her leg. Didn’t seem to impair movement, but every time her skin stretched it stung. “Shoot me in the face next. See if my eyes fall out.”

He tried. Hit her in the shoulder as she ducked.

She growled, Forcing it from him and smashing it into the wall. She smirked watching the broken pieces pile on the floor. “What’s next?” She held her hand up, ready to strike him down

“I- Oh great.” Kylo groaned under his breath, entire posture changing from panther-esque to rigid. “On your knees.”

She stepped back. The implication made her nervous, and no matter how sexy he was strutting around in his tank top, she wasn’t ready for it. “Too bad you don’t have the blaster.”

Kylo glanced at the door, waving in her direction, whispering. _“And take off your shirt.”_

“Unfriendly reminder? I’m that Weapon thing. That. Can. Kill. You.”

His head snapped to her. “The First Order general approaches and he would like nothing more than to find fault in my leadership. Pretend you’re a slave or he’s exposed us both.”

 _Well, fuck._ She wanted to throw a tantrum. Instead of begging for entertainment, she should have told him to get lost so she could have a few hours of peace and quiet to herself in the suite. Now here she was: burnt, colder now without a shirt, no bra, kneeling on the floor of some sweaty private gym. The collar felt especially tight, but only because she remembered it was there. Hopefully it would be enough to trick this general guy.

Kylo stalked toward her easily, thrusting his covered crotch toward her face. His gaze was smokey as he stared down his nose, and for a moment he forgot that he was staging them. “Cover your breasts,” he purred, “He doesn’t get to see.” He fisted her hair just as the doors slid open, and an orange-haired man strolled inside looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

When he spotted them together, the man halted, wrinkling his nose. “Good lord, Commander.”

Kylo turned slowly, peering over his shoulder while he still had her hair. “Must I find a more memorable way to teach you my present title, _GeneraL_ Hux?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “ _Supreme Leader._ Yes. My utmost apologies.” He glanced to the collared woman on the ground, cupping her chest with her hands as she cowered on the floor like a caged animal. “I have an urgent update to divulge.”

Kylo turned his body fully now, merely resting his hand on her head like a table. “See to it.”

“Perhaps, away from the...help.”

It was a concerted effort on her part to not pop her mouth open. But wow, was this guy shitty. Obviously she couldn’t resemble a person in his eyes. And she had to just sit there, letting his boss pet her head while she tried to not drop her tits. Goosebumps prickled her skin.

Kylo sneered. “I haven’t all day, _General_.”

“Yes you’re clearly _quite_ occupied.” Hux seemed perplexed. “It’s related to sensitive military operations.”

“She can be trusted.”

“Pathetic.” Hux sputtered. “Still an easily-distracted chil-.”

Kylo Force-choked him.

Hux was gurgling. “C-Careful, Commander.” He gasped, presumably as Kylo gripped him tighter at the incorrect title. “K-Killing your second-hand...obliterate any sense of order…” He grasped at his throat for the invisible intrusion. “...proving no benefit...your loyalty.”

Kylo pursed his lips, dropping his free hand down to his side, tightening the other in her hair. She tried to be void of reaction, save for a wince.

Rubbing at his neck, Hux continued. “Our sources advise that the Viscala people have acquired a blast canon large enough to fall a ship. Presumably there is more than one but we don’t have eyes on them all.”

“Continue as planned. We can’t show fear.”

“We have no proof of their range, Commander.”

He gripped her hair tighter while he struggled for composure. “You’re dismissed, General. Leave us.”

Hux’s lip curled, and his shoulders shook as he looked between the woman and the boss for which he had no respect. “First whore, I see.” His eyes roamed her figure, practically memorizing it. His cold gaze made her shudder. “So you decided to order a little extra. Is that so, Commander?”

She stiffened, the clear shot at her body stinging even more than the blaster. Especially as she kneeled shirtless, she was hyper aware of the roll of her skin. How her thighs bulged where they folded. It shouldn’t have shamed her, but it did. Her ears grew hot thinking of how the Supreme Leader must take that information. What he must be noticing about her now that her presumed flaw was pointed out to him. She was glad Kylo stood above her so she could hide her face.

But when Kylo spoke, she heard his grin. “Jealous of what you can’t have, General?”

Her ears perked up at his honey-smooth voice. His fingers were gentle in her hair, stroking idly. She peeked up at him. He looked much more confident than when Hux had first entered.

Hux faltered, scowling before he stalked to the doors. “With a face like yours, I’m sure moments like these make the Supreme Leader title all the more sweet.” The general grimaced at her one more time while he punched in the door code. “Enjoy your prisoner.”

As soon as the doors shut, she Forced her shirt back in her grip, tugging it on quickly to hide what she could. Her hormones were begging for another nap.

Kylo just watched her. “Must you hide so soon?”

Her eyes flicked to his. “Don’t worry. Heat’ll kick in soon enough.” She stood. “Our day will be ruined again in no time.”

He hummed. “Did you see how much he needed you?”

She whipped around to face him. “What?”

“Hux.”

“No-” She shook her head. “No I get that’s who you meant but, what?”

He raised his eyebrow, amused. “Do you always ignore your abilities? He wanted to ravish you.”

Her brain was short-circuiting. “Did your signals get crossed? He was so angry.”

“He despises me. And now it’s worse.” He rolled his shoulders. “Thinks I get handed everything I’ve earned. Bitter such a pretty little thing is wearing my name. Believes he can serve you better.” His irises were like molten amber, slowly ebbing away as darkness clouded them over. He bit his lip. “Think he’s right?”

“If he refrained from shooting me, sure.”

Kylo did not like that. His eyes narrowed, Forcing his lightsaber from his pile of robes. His voice was clipped. “Next test.”

“Ugh, that thing again.”

He ignited it, and the hum echoed in the small gym, red walls now glowing with its light. “What if the enemy attempts to slice you to pieces?”

“Well, obviously I hold still and let them.

The glow glinted off his dark eyes and emphasized the shadows of his face. If he wanted, he could pass as The Weapon right now. “Attempt to take it from me.”

She rubbed her temples. “I’m really tired. Can we pl-”

“ _Now,_ creature.”

She growled under her breath, finding concentration more and more of a chore. She had to eliminate some functions just to keep from dropping. The first to go? Etiquette. “That guy was right, you’re a fucking child.”

Kylo swung angrily, going straight for her head. She darted, tapping into her supernatural speed and escaping behind him. But he had a good eye and only swung again, this time for her belly. He roared as he moved, always crazed. Always so ready to take her out. Whether he just trusted that she would be unharmed, or he was addicted to the kill, she didn’t care. She just wanted him to respect that she was going through a lot right now. 

She jumped back when he tried to straight up stab her in the stomach. “Fuck!” They both jumped again. “I don’t even have-”

“A Weapon?” He bared his teeth, and she felt his Force doing its best to push her toward his laser blade.

It wasn’t working, but it just set her off more. She growled back at him, only hers didn’t sound human this time. It rumbled in her chest, echoing in the chambers of her body and rolling low throughout their red room. She wasn’t thinking, and was just so mad, that when he swung at her again she grabbed the plasma in her bare hand.

He looked horrified, regretting what he had done instantly. His muscles locked, and he stared at her face, not wanting to witness the gore.

She was just happy he felt bad about it. “Finally.” She gripped the saber harder with her Force, yanking it out of his hand and fumbling around with the huge thing until she had the hilt. Her hands were really for show, of course. The magnetic energy from the crystal called to her power, making it react without much of her own control, meshing the magnetic barrier around the plasma with the strange universal energy that she was born with - and to which she was given no instruction manual. Maybe it would have worked with the blaster if she was more prepared. She schooled her face to hide her relief at actually pulling that off.

Seeing her do that had Kylo’s mind exploding. “Your hand. It-”

“I’m fine.” She pointed the saber toward him, making up with her awkwardness with her vexation. “We’re done now.”

He paled, taking a half-step back without even realizing. “You’re completely unaffected. Like an akk dog hide.”

She flashed her red eyes at him. “Wrong. I’m fucking pissed.” She jabbed it at him. “Bow.”

His mouth hung open in a little “o,” still shocked by their results. “Does your skin appear-”

She Forced him to the ground, in a kneel. The heat was making her lose control but it was also this damned day full of rules. _“On your knees,”_ she hissed. Her speech lisped around her fangs. _“Commander.”_

Kylo’s eyes flicked to all objects in the room, searching for a way out. He tested the strength of her power holding him, attempting to stand and to no avail. The heat coming off of his saber made him the most nervous, causing his speech to come out panicked. Her inexperience could do more harm than her tempter. He bore into her beautiful crimson eyes, trying to avoid distraction. “We can’t all be so lucky. That will slice my flesh instantly-”

 _“You’re a bitch.”_ She trailed the saber down, just inches away from any part of him. _“Like this?”_ She pressed forward, branding the tip of the sword to one of his upper ribs.

Kylo howled. It singed right through the shirt, sizzling on his flesh. He shuddered, trying so hard not to move and impale himself. Unlike her, he couldn’t just grab it. Right now, she was only damaging his skin. But the electricity burned. He was emasculated. Bested at his own game. It felt like shit. His big, amber eyes plead up to her red ones, begging for mercy she didn’t feel like sharing.

But as she kept staring, noticing the veins in his neck popping and every one of his muscles convulsing, her groin reminded her that she needed him mobile. She sighed, clicking the saber off and tossing the hilt in a back corner of the room. “It’s time for me to nap. Without you interrupting. Without your stupid glow stick. Is that clear?”

 _Glow stick?!_ He knit his brows together, not fully free from the pain but thankful the cause was gone. She could have dragged that out much longer. He would have. “Yes.”

“Great. Put on your hat and your dress. We’re leaving.”

Kylo’s eyes may not turn red, but he sure saw it. As she stomped away, he seethed, blood roaring in his ears. _Such disrespect. No conviction. No desire to progress. Or learn. Brat. Such a cunt._ His mind supplied him with more toxic vocabulary as he got dressed. They practically ran down the halls, loathing where they touched as he had to hold her arm to maintain appearance. When they got back to his quarters, they didn’t speak. She merely stomped into his bedroom and shut the door. When he heard the lock click, he threw his helmet against the bookshelf, hearing the loud impact and several heavy books rain onto the floor. He yelled, pulling on his own hair, so frustrated at this uncontrollable heathen he purposely brought into his life. He slammed his fist into the metal wall, refusing to feel the human bruises it created. She didn’t deserve that power. It should be all his. He would use it effectively. Not just for- for nothing at all. For bathing and living peacefully. _A dishonorable waste. Scum. Vermin. Aimless weapon. Fucking useless girl._

But he was confusing himself. _She’s exactly right. She’s all-powerful. Not a waste. Can do whatever she wants. An advantage._ Getting her wants to align with his wants was the only real problem. Her independence still thrilled Kylo. It must be how people looked to him, or how they should. Untamed by society. Unreined by the average. Ruled by their own desire.

His eyes narrowed. He finished throwing his gloves on the floor, closing his eyes for a few deep breaths before stiffly sitting in his recliner. _Her control isn’t permanent,_ he reminded himself. He reached out with his mind, allowing the tendrils of his Force to secretly wisp against the atmosphere of his bedroom without notification. _There._ Her anger resided, but she was calming, falling asleep fast. And there, underneath her cognitive states, was the primal one she couldn’t control, rising slowly in her pulse. 

Her heat was coming back, and Kylo was ready for it to burn.

* * *

Her own blood pressure woke her from the nap. Her pulse was roaring in her ears, throbbing in her pussy, and she was ready for that bastard to take her again. She stretched under the sheets, feeling their softness. She basked in the scent of the last time they mated. This day felt so long, and it had to be from all the sleeping her body forced her into. All it wanted was to fuck, sleep, eat, repeat. If she was like this all the time, she would never get anything done. But the heat drugged her senses, and she knew she was weak.

Kylo knew it, too. He felt her wake up and he was ready. Her eyes were still closed when he Forced himself into his bedroom, propelling her immediately onto the floor in a pile of sheets.

_“Alpha…”_

His cock jumped in his pants seeing her curves. “Let’s try this again.” He seethed, spit flying from his mouth. “Knees, creature.”

She hustled to heed his command, now wide awake as she smelled his rage and arousal in the same room. Her boiling blood could only be sated with his cum again. She needed him to comply with her.

The room lit red, humming with the power of his lightsaber. He was still in his full uniform, gloves and all, except the mask remained abandoned in the living area. Her eyes were glowing red from her power, but his reflected the light of his saber and he was terrifying, even to her. “Open that whore mouth.”

She gasped at his words, feeling them go through every hot vein in her body and shooting to her swollen pussy. What was she supposed to say? 

“Don’t bother speaking.”

Everything in her vision went red. Her mouth stretched around the lightsaber plunged into her throat. It did nothing to affect her besides making her gag. She couldn’t even taste it, as her version of Force instinctively protected her skin from searing, in the same way eyelids flinched in response to close-range danger.

Kylo looked like he was about to rip the ship apart. His mind still couldn’t fully process this reach of her abilities. _Does it still work?_ He was tempted to stab himself with the saber just to test. “You’ll do as I command from here forward. Obey my every order.” He twisted it, poking the back of her throat and making her gag again. “Am I clear?”

She tried to show him yes, she did understand, but her head was as good as impaled on the rod.

“AM I CLEAR?”

She whined, wanting to please him.

He withdrew the saber, deactivating it and throwing it through the open door. He Forced her to her feet and choked her. While she hovered off the ground, he made quick work of her clothes, ripping the pants and underwear down, smacking her thigh where he burned her earlier. He almost tore her head off when he wrenched the shirt from her body. He grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing her nipples as hard as he could with his leather gloves and thriving in her agony. He invaded her space, threatening her with his maniacal face only inches from hers. “You are on my ship and you will behave. I put up with your little outbursts because-” He snarled, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them twice as wide. “Because I need you. If you were completely useless, I would relish in disposing of you.” Her gurgling made him realize she wasn’t breathing. “ _Kriff_.” He released the choke, and she stumbled into him when her feet hit the floor.

Gasping for breath, she clutched at the Supreme Leader’s robes. “Alpha. Please.”

“Shut. _Up._ ” He devoured her mouth, holding her secure by her hair and keeping one hand on her breasts. He clamped down on her lip and then pulled her away, a line of spit momentarily connecting them. “Be useful.” He took both of her shoulders and slammed her back onto her knees. He proceeded to feverishly undo his belt.

She was overloaded. “Wh- Sir-” His massive, red cock bobbing in her face rendered her speechless. “I’ve never-”

“You’ll learn.”

He fisted her hair, tugging her so close his cock slapped her face. Precum flecked off onto her cheek, and the predator in her automatically picked up the scent. Her fangs dropped, torn between looking at his face or his slit.

He saw her fangs drop, too. A sick thrill of anticipation wracked his spine. “First rule: do not. Dare. Bite me.”

“I-” 

He choked her with it, forcing his huge cock so deep down her throat that tears sprung in her pretty red eyes. Her sharp teeth - luckily the sides - grazed his cock as he dove in. It felt so wrong. People were born knowing to avoid genital injuries at all costs. And, sure, he had this bitch on her knees now, but the Weapon was still lurking inside, ready for her powers to return. The risk edged him faster than he would like. He didn’t know how many more of these matings he would be granted. But he had waited an hour for her to sleep, thinking about this moment. Now he was so fucking hard. He yanked her back, and hairs on the back of his neck prickled as her teeth ghosted his skin yet again. He left her lips just at his tip. It was bulbous and strawberry pink, oozing precum. “Suck.”

Not biting was almost painful for her. Her jaw itched to bite. To mate. To claim. His salty taste was everything her body craved, and it was filling the gaps of her heatbrain. It linked all of the pieces together. Showed her what her purpose was. Whatever in the stars that decided to make her genetic mutation must have foreseen this. Destined to taste worthy cum and be used by the strongest, most supreme piece of sex that existed in this galaxy. Her eyes were open, but saw nothing. Everything blurred except for scent, sound and taste. She obeyed her master, sucking more of his flavor out, relishing in the musk rolling off his dark pubic region in waves. The animal inside her howled for it.

Kylo cursed, probing her mind and finding this adoration - the same adoration he wanted so badly from her when she was sober. He needed her approval and it sickened him. Realized it after her rejection in the shower. Wanted to be defined by the power he had over her, having her roll over willingly in awe of him as much as he was of her. And that’s exactly how she felt right now, sucking his cock and leaking a damp spot onto his carpet. _“Kriff.”_ He pulled his cock back, tapping it on her lips a few times before Forcing her to stand. His pupils danced with her breasts, jiggling as she tried to catch her balance. Then he sent her into the wall.

Her palms thudded against the steel as she tried to protect her face. She wanted to look at her leader but he had her Forced in position, unable to use her own body. Then there were his leather gloves, yanking her hips back and raising her up on her toes. If her wrists weren’t held invisibly to the wall she would have toppled over. 

“Think you deserve this?” He smeared his precum around her ass, watching it glisten in the low kitchen light as it streaked through the doorway. Kylo gritted his teeth. _“Who’s the bitch now?”_ The burn on his ribs pulsed, remember how she had said that to him.

“Me! Me, Supreme Leader Kylo me it’s me please fuck me please we need it p-”

“ _'We’_ need it?” He spanked her hard, seeing his red handprint appear almost instantly. “Your unsupported confidence is off-putting at best.”

“I can’t fight like this. I can’t. I need you.” More tears fell down her face, just from the hot cramping that squirmed in her belly. She flattened a cheek to the wall, finding little relief in the cool steel on her hot skin. “Power won’t come back in time without you. Fill me. _Fill me. Fill me. Fi-”_

Kylo practically roared in anger, knowing her to be correct. He spread her cheeks and plunged deep into her pussy, burying himself to the hilt. Being her second time today, he gambled with her keeping loose enough. But it was also her second time in life, and the notion slacked his jaw. It was still tight. He dug bruises into her hips, needing a moment so that he could last, just to hurt her a little longer.

_“Yes. So good. So big. Thank you. Thank you, Kylo. Th-”_

He yanked on the collar at her neck. “Didn’t you read this?”

She was confused.

“The collar. Can’t you read?”

She nodded.

He pulled it tighter. “What does it say?”

She was croaking. “S-Supreme Leader R-Ren.”

“As my whore,” He yanked her neck, with wrists still stuck to the wall and ass held firmly in place. Her back bent unnaturally so she had to look toward the ceiling. He smacked her across the cheek. “You will address me properly.”

She rested her face on the steel again, closing her eyes against the sting of her face. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He wanted to hurt her, but he didn’t want to shoot off a blaster in his quarters, and the saber didn’t work on her, clearly. She enraged him. Securing her hips, he pulled his own backward and snapped in again, throwing all of his body weight into it so she really had to crane her head away from the wall. He liked how she cried out, so he made a rhythm of it. Over. And over. Snapping into the delicious heat of his prized possession and hearing her submit to him.

She squealed. _“Yes. Yes. Yes.”_ Every time he thrust it was like he was giving her a drug. This is what her body was screaming for. 

“Savage. Careless.” She was too tight. Too delicious. He sped up, his need to cum overwhelming his desire to torture her. And, somehow even more importantly, she needed to cum, too. He needed her for the Viscala tomorrow. He hoped she would just last through the night. “You like Hux looking at you like that today?”

She could barely remember who Hux was. Did someone else exist outside her mate?

Kylo was listening. He did his best to ignore the flutter in his chest at her tunnel vision toward him. “The orange-haired imbecile who eyefucked you today.”

 _Oh._ “N-no. Only you.”

“D’love to see his face. Me fucking you. Fucking my pet.” He reached down.

When she felt leather circling her clit, she lost it. Her whole body shook, quaking where she stood as he kept plowing his cock deep through her trembling walls.

His gloved fingers only stopped when he erupted, having a near out-of-body experience. Her muscles tightened around him to juice his cum. His thighs trembled. The ragged sound coming from his own mouth disgusted him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pressing his forehead against her shoulder blades and jerking his hips into her plump ass until the room stopped spinning. Kylo sighed. He couldn’t allow himself to get used to this. He wanted to linger but it wasn’t smart.

Suddenly she was empty, crumpled on the floor. She blinked her eyes a few times, feeling her logic coming back, yet not still not sure what was happening. Questioningly, she looked up at Kylo as he tucked his cock back in his uniform.

“I’m finalizing strategic protocol for tomorrow’s negotiations.” His voice was monotone. Eyes dead. “Stay put.”

All of the insults he used were flooding to her focus. Her throat burned from how he choked her. He used her and now he was just, what? Over it? “...You’re leaving?”

“It’s not of your concern.”

His cape billowed behind him, and she snatched it, ignoring the death glare over his shoulder. “Forgetting something?”

Kylo’s voice was ice. “Shall I remember to instruct you not to do that?” He tugged the fabric from her grasp, aggravated. He needed to leave before her power came back fully. They both had to save their strength for tomorrow. Killing each other wouldn’t help.

“An apology would be excellent.”

“An apology...for giving you exactly what you asked for?”

Her cheeks heat up. “No-”

“You actually begged me, if you remember.”

She grit her teeth, back to human shape. “What about the names?”

He locked his helmet on, finding his datapad on a table. “You may still refer to me as Supreme Leader Ren.”

She growled. “You fucking ass-”

“I’ll send dinner in.” He activated the door, knowing she wouldn’t run after him while she was naked. “Try not to murder the help.” And he was gone.

The second the doors locked, she let the tears fall. Just a few at first down her face. But then she started adding up everything that happened to her in the past two days, and she really felt sorry for herself. The collar hit the wall with a little slap. She ugly-cried thinking about her home, and how no one bothered her there. No one got mad at her for having feelings.

No one threw her on the ground like garbage. 

She didn’t realize that Kylo still stood on the other side of the durasteel, letting the whispers of her emotional state weigh him down like ten thousand pounds. He regretted only a minute number of actions from his lifetime of sordid choices. Leaving her like this might be one of them. He growled under his breath, stalking to central command and shutting off his connection to her well-being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter notes at the end for trigger warnings. I don't like putting them at the beginning in case some (like me) consider it a spoiler alert. I hope you enjoy! I've had this chapter in my head since the beginning but it's definitely evolved from how I first pictured it.

Last night was rough. She stewed in his quarters all night, rotating through fits of tears, screams and silence. Her mind raced with all of the terrible things she could do to Kylo Ren. How she could potentially rip each of his limbs from his body slowly, without ever lifting a finger. She could boil his blood, cooking him from within. If she concentrated hard enough, she could manipulate his eyeballs in their sockets, pushing them back and forth for days just to drive him into madness. Maybe he would even rip them out himself.

It was justified, she thought. He abandoned her in here, knowing full-well how sensitive she was. He had glimpsed it during their first time, just yesterday’s morning. How the heat took control of her spirit. How it set her body alight and threw her heart into an epitomic nesting state that required her to attach to her mate for the heat’s duration. And - really - was he a psychopath? Could he not even see the abuse he sent her way between the heat cycles? How he gaslighted her from his tender touches and offerings of food and then attacked her with plasma swords and put her on her knees? He would pay for it. He would regret everything.

Kylo never came back. A service droid brought in the same pasta dish as lunchtime, and she wondered if it was because it was all Kylo knew that she liked. Or it was simply leftovers? Although it tasted as good as the first time.

When the doors had opened for the droid, she considered escaping. She was fully clothed again, and it was her chance. She could see the bright white hallway, with a group of superior officers passing by. If she wore the collar, she could always make up some excuse. Meeting the Supreme Leader at his request. Running an errand for him. _‘If you have more questions I’m happy to answer them. It might make me late, but I’m sure the Supreme Leader would be flexible.’_

Said no one ever.

She still liked Kylo, though, and she hated it. Now morning, as she sat with her sad piece of toast and black coffee, she wanted to know where he was and it disgusted her. Who gives a fuck where Supreme DoucheCanoe is? May he never return. Blessed be.

Her chest chilled from that.

It had to be the heat making her create excuses for him. This is not how a person should be treated. His obsession with her power was such a fantasy of his that it blocked out any recognition that she was an intelligent lifeform who, surprise-surprise, felt and wanted things, too. This whole rule-the-galaxy thing could actually work for them if he approached it differently.

_Wait. What?_

She shut her eyes, sucking more coffee down to wash that thought away. She never ever ever ever ever cared about power before. And did she now?

Not necessarily. Her knuckles were turning white around the mug. She just wanted to make him happy.

Her body lurched, pressing the countertop into her stomach before she was aware of how still she suddenly felt. More importantly, she had saved the coffee from sliding onto the floor. _What the…?_

Oh. Right. She was on a ship. After being planet-bound for so long, she forgot to think of it that way. Had they hit something? A smirk curled its way across her mind and lips, thinking about King Kylo’s reaction to the damage of his precious vessel. 

She moved to the window, curious of the culprit. As she walked, a pang of resistance made itself known in her womanhood. He had ripped her a little last night, and in both of their hastes neither of them had noticed. She doubted he could tell, even if he wasn’t so…just-

She shivered at the memory. She felt betrayed by her own self with her lack of hatred for the way he laid his hands on her.

The scene at the window pushed those thoughts right out.

A crowd. Hundreds. _Thousands?_ Who knew. Who could count so many creatures? They were all shades of burnt orange and burgundy. She also saw shine, and she assumed they dorned metallic armor, but she was too high up to tell. Together, the beings created a pattern with how perfectly they aligned themselves. These were the Viscala people. A military people, she recalled. In the back of their hoard, she saw medium-sized ships and speeders. In the center was a cylindrical silver statue of some kind, twice as tall as their largest vessel.

 _Not a statue._ Hux’s interruption of their horrible training exercise rang through her head. This was the rumored blast canon. It had to be. The muscles in her shoulders spasmed, shaking her. She realized she didn’t know much about weapons, but it was clear that this one was pointed directly at the ship. Potentially right at her.

Movement below. She leaned her forehead on the glass, feeling the warmth of this desert planet trying to infiltrate the ship’s regulated temperature. A dozen white dots - Stormtroopers - flanked three figures. One was silver, one was a man, and the other a black storm.

_Kylo._

Her heart sank, watching him approach so many enemies at once. This was that plan that he spoke of? Her role was clearly coming up, although she had no direction as to what she was supposed to do besides, ‘Torture them all.’ She had never tried that before. She had done it on singular people, including Supreme Asshat, but this many? From so far? She centered herself, remembering back to her teens when she would hunt living beings. She had practiced sensing life the most then, and it still proved useful when she had to sneak into the town's hospital hallways for her blood. But the population in this sheer square mile was massive, including the Viscala and everyone still on Kylo’s ship. Anxiety was thick in the air like mucus. Additionally present: anger and fear. She weaved, passing her Force over varying groups like she was picking fruit at the town’s market. And yet, she knew she had him when his Force sucked hers in like a magnet.

_‘You didn’t sleep much, pet.’_

Her hackles raised. He was spying on her? And he could feel her? Sharply, she exhaled from her nose. _‘Get out of my head.’_

He sounded clipped. _‘Without your heat I can only sense your aura. You, creature, are in my head.’_

She glared at him from her spot in the window. At least from this distance, he gave no indication that his mind was somewhere else. He didn’t appear to be moving at all. _‘What’s going to happen now?’_

_‘You will fall them as previously explained.’_

She knitted her brow. Even within their minds, he belittled her like a child. _‘I don’t have to do anything for you.’_

Immediately, she sensed his worry, but it was gone as quickly as it came. _‘We both know your heat is not over. Fail, and you may suffer the rest alone.’_

_‘After yesterday that sounds great. Fuck off.’_

A real, amplified voice ceased your conversation. It came from the Viscala, though you couldn’t make sense of it through the thick exterior of your battle ship. Warriors below were shifting their tools, seeming to go from at-rest to something more defensive.

“Bow now,” You heard Kylo. To your ears, he was muffled, but your Force connection filled in the gaps of his speech. “Surrender to the First Order. Most of your lives will be spared.”

The Viscala leader boomed again.

“A fantasy,” Kylo sneered, “To believe the First Order would surrender to mere sand folk. Your allegiance will be beneficial. Your loss? Lacks impact.” He seemed to shift, fabric fluttering. “Is a demonstration in order?” His hand seemed to have raised.

You felt Kylo prod your mind then, like an elbow to the center of your brain. You cursed. Was that the signal? Is that what he assumed was the on-and-off switch to your loyal aid? Ordering you around? _‘You forget I’m not actually a slave.’_

_‘Just to your loins.’_

That was it. The slut-shaming did it. She was so done. _‘Good luck with your project, buckethead.’_

Kylo still had his hand outstretched to the enemy, and his patience was failing. _‘The Viscala are on the brink of attack. Their canon is nearly engaged.’_

Fearfully, your eyes flitted to the canon on the horizon. That was the humming. You had assumed it was your Force connection. It may be daylight, but the center still glowed a faint green. Like a saber behind a curtain.

_‘I still hate you.’_

_‘Who gives a damn. You’re on that ship. Are you suicidal?’_

He had you there. Things were bad, but you enjoyed living. You always found a way out. You definitely, definitely did not want to get blown up.

The Viscala leader boomed, and his army cheered. The humming amplified.

_‘Creature.’_

_‘I-’_ Panic. True, unadulterated panic electrocuted your body. They were really going to shoot this ship, weren’t they? Most of the galaxy loathed the First Order, and she couldn’t blame them for hating its leader specifically. Why wouldn’t they shoot his ship? With their army and this good deed, they could easily rule the galaxy in the First Order's place. _‘You fucking idiot I don’t even know if I can do it.’_

_‘You must.’_

It hummed louder, and splashes of yellow light combined with the green at the center. _‘Kylo you killed us all I can’t-’_

 _‘You’re the_ Weapon _! For Force sake!’_

Troops on the ground must have been looking at the Supreme Leader like he was insane. Not talking. Not moving. Just waiting to be blown to smithereens. Her heart beat against the walls of her chest like jailed Wookies. _‘Help me!’_

_‘I’m not strong enough!’_

The color drained from her face. He wouldn’t just admit that. His ego was his best friend. The hum wracked the ship now, shaking the floor and her body. Behind her, she heard her mug crash to the floor. Cyan electricity frazzled through the laser, and all she could see was its center. Its color was her entire world. She connected to it, looking into the kaleidoscope of death and felt her pulse race through her veins like plasma, reverberating out of her whole being and shaking her to the core. She roared, feeling her fangs emerge and then the horizon exploded in a flash of white light. Toxic, black smoke tattooed the sky and fire engulfed the machine. Minuscule, emblazoned figures dashed from the scene like bugs.

She braced, waiting for the ship to collapse on top of her. Nothing hurt yet. The adrenaline must have kept the pain away. The pain of death.

Why wasn’t she falling?

Her eyes found the black mass below her again. Kylo still stood. They all stood, though the army was less neat as many stumbled from position. She reached out.

_‘What happened?’_

_‘You've finally succeeded at something.’_

She boiled. His attitude was so insulting and so uncalled for during this crisis. She didn’t even have time to celebrate the fact that she - she thinks - destroyed the laser. _‘Show me what you’ve succeeded at you, selfish twat motherfu-’_

He stumbled. Someone shot him.

The Viscala leader boomed, and she saw chaos. Stormtroopers scrambled to encircle their Supreme Leader, who was hunched over and silent. The Viscala army was fidgeting, lines clean once again and standing proud. Shields encased the front line.

_ShitShitShit. ‘Kylo?’_

Her stomach churned as she invaded his headspace. He was weak. Injured, possibly abdomen. Her own side throbbed as she took his sensations on as her own to better understand. He was scared. Mortified. Defeated. In front of his army and his enemy. 

Five Troopers fell to the ground.

The Viscala people were marching. Another Trooper fell. The remaining white figures dashed in front of Kylo, who weakly had his hand raised again. A Viscala in the front stumbled to his knees, but scrambled back to his place soon after. Kylo’s hand dropped. His Troopers were shooting but they didn’t hit a single mark.

_‘Kylo get the kriff up they’re coming right at you!’_

He stumbled around, black mass wavering behind his white dots. She noted the silver figure and human entity were much farther back near the safety of the ship.

His arm raised again, and he dropped.

And he didn’t get back up.

The Viscala leader boomed, and the war cry commenced. Thousands of clay-colored assassins stormed her ship and its leader, approaching fast in their gallop and closing in on the pathetic, egotistical amount of backup Kylo had brought outside. She felt the panic surging again, zeroing in on these people. On Kylo failing to stand. Of course no one dared touch him, not even to help. Lasers were shooting from the army. Another Trooper fell. The leader was booming. Ships hovering on the skyline. Kylo’s fear hit her like ice water. His humiliation tore at her heart and she glared at the desert fighters, who cheered while they created such despair, and she growled low in her throat, wishing they would all just-

Float?

Like an audience member to her own performance, her mouth gaped as the entire army raised several feet from the ground before being thrown back. Thousands of warriors collided, and the chorus of their metal armor clanking echod against her glass-front position. They lay scattered on the ground, leader in the back included. Two of their hovering ships had crashed into one another, suffering damage with pieces crumbling off the sides like dandruff. The power emanating from her body locked every muscle, cramping her limbs and making it hard to breathe until she dropped them all. She reached out to Kylo, hoping he would tell her how to react.

Still on the ground, possibly half dead, he was luxuriating amidst the destruction. Swaying, cape billowing around himself, but he had his arm out yet again. With grand determination that she felt to her core, Kylo stood fully erect, waving his hand one last time before declaring victory. “You will report to the First Order General in one hour to begin your training. Those who wish to abstain will earn their execution.” In a wave of black, Kylo turned on his heel and strode into the ship, doing his best to cover the limp.

She sagged to the floor, feeling exhaustion stain the edges of her concentration. Was that from sensing his injury? No. His was pure pain. This was lack of energy. How much power had all of that taken? It was immeasurable, having never done it before and probably never needing to do it all again. Nothing hurt, but she felt light. She closed her eyes, almost dozing as she searched for the leader winding through his extravagant flying palace. _‘How bad are you hurt?’_

His energy was quiet. Like a whisper. _‘Nothing the med bay can’t patch.’_

_‘You seem really bad.’_

_‘I can’t do this right now.’_ He was slipping from her.

_‘How good is the med bay?’_

Nothing. She was losing him.

 _‘Come here instead. I can fix it.’_ That wasn’t entirely a lie. She just couldn’t prove it was true.

No voice came through, but the prodding was back. Like a question.

She made a guess and decided to answer. _‘You can’t bank your life on me one second, and then doubt me the next.’_

She didn’t hear from him anymore, and the worry gnawed at her psyche. She was still tired. Slumped against the warm window, her cold hands curled inside the long sleeves of the shirt that was still too big. She calmed herself by insisting his med bay was good enough. They were used to war. She wasn’t. It had to be okay.

The quarter’s doors opened.

As soon as they closed, Kylo stumbled to the couch, doubling over the arm and twisting until the weight of his body dropped him on the cushions. His long legs draped over the sides of the couch, limp.

With a second wind, she pushed herself up on shaky legs, teetering to him just as he was ripping off his ridiculous helmet. Sweat drenched his hair and face, making clumps of raven locks stick to his forehead and the cushions. His usually dark eyes were dull. He was shivering.

It sounded like talking also caused him pain. _“Try it. Then.”_

Her hands quaked, worried all over again because in the three days she’s known him, he never looked that weak. Not even when she had attacked him. Not when she had caused him immense agony. She kneeled and lifted his cape, which had wrapped around him when he twisted himself. She blanched. The entire left side of his tunic was missing. Burnt away. Everything was bloody. She could see pieces of ribs showing through skin. Possibly his intestines. His outer layer of skin was shredded. It all mixed together. The blood had soaked down through his pants. His cape. It was coming from the door. The more she looked the more she found. Coppery, hot blood whiffed to her nostrils, and the predator in her preened at the bounty. Her conscience recoiled. “How the fuck are you still alive?" She breathed, wheezing around the delicious smell. Her glare searched his diluted countenance. "The Force?”

He tried so hard to keep focused on her, but his eyes slipped closed. His lips trembled. His cheeks were wet. Was it all sweat, or were some tears?

“No you can’t fucking die. Unless I kill you because I deserve it.” She closed her eyes, too, needing to center herself. Once she had switched to blood bags, she could stand to enjoy the company of animals. Smaller creatures that lurked in her woods. Big creatures at the markets. Occasionally she would hear a whimper by her cabin, and come across an injured little thing, whether from predator or accident. She felt a lump in her throat, as she did now, thinking about the little being and wishing she could take its pain away. Wishing something like that didn’t happen to animals. Her hands would glow, hovering over their bodies, and it would be fixed. She felt life flow through her, and it was possibly the best and solely positive result of her existence. But Kylo was such a large man, and this injury was ghastly, much beyond the broken legs or minor punctures she had healed in the past. She whimpered, fighting her body’s exhaustion and laying her hands on the hot pile of meat, fluid and bone before her.

Nothing was happening.

“NoNoNo come on. Come on even just halfway is better just anything please. He’s such an ass if he goes out in hero glory like this that can’t be karma come on.”

He grunted, hand rolling to rest against her side.

She looked at his face, seeing the sliver of his eyes barely opened. What was he thinking about? If she couldn’t pull this off - fix him - now would be her last chance to comb his mind. She inhaled slowly, breaking her privacy rule and carding through his thoughts. Seeing him pour over books about her species. How he studied her when he carried her unconscious body out of the forest. His unrelenting desire to show her his potential. The torment within him. His desire for power shrank against his adoration for her. A creature who embodied everything he wanted to be since he was a little boy: someone who can’t be harmed, or taken advantage of, betrayed or exploited.

In the present, she was crying, too. But she couldn’t wipe her tears, seeing as her hands were soaking in his flesh. She turned to the mess, and froze as she noticed the glow. Her excitement strengthened the light, blanketing the gore in gold and she did mental cheers as his intestines regenerated. Bones shifted to their rightful place. Muscle and flesh expanded and wove their fibers up and over Kylo’s insides, still purple and red but actually there and tight and smooth and all in one piece again. Her heart fluttered when it stopped, not minding the bruises left behind and smearing her bloody hands across his skin because it felt like marble again. He was sturdy. He was closed. He was alive.

She looked to him, and he was definitely crying now as tears pooled in his red-rimmed eyelids and his jaw locked tight to hold in his sobs. She felt his disbelief. He was fully shocked to be alive. In awe of her power and- “You knew you were dying and you were going to go to the med bay? Without me? After I helped you?” She felt anger rising at the thought of losing him so soon. Before he could redeem himself.

His eyes glittered. Healthy. Hesitant.

That was crushing. She laid her head on his stomach, lightheaded and finally convinced that she could relax for the first time in a day cycle. His digestion and heart rate were detectable. Thank Force. “Don’t make that decision for me.” She blinked slowly, commanding her eyes to stay open. “I’ll decide when I hate you enough.”

He exhaled slowly, testing his muscles and the weight of her head. “Now you don’t seem okay.”

“I’m...I think that was a lot.”

Kylo watched her, assessing her pretty, half-lidded eyes. The strength of her will. Her resilience toward liking him. “You need rest.”

“You need rest. I always need rest.” She closed her eyes, nuzzling his stomach. “I’m tired of being tired.”

Kylo was tired, too. He barely retained the cognitive wherewithal to celebrate his acquisition of the Viscala army. If anything, he felt a little high. “Let’s do something we both like.”

* * *

Getting them both in the tub was a task. Every step. Standing up felt like they were chained to the floor. Walking was like shuffling through quicksand. Undressing could have been upgraded by getting quartered instead.

Kylo ran the bath hot, climbing in first and settling in the suds with his legs spread. His eyes roamed her body lazily, concentrating on all the ways that it curved. He was still much too injured to consider escalating intimacy, but he was sane enough to appreciate what he had. “You can’t possibly feel shy.”

“Yes I can.”

He dropped his hand over the side, trying his best to pout. He hadn’t done that in so long. Not since he was called Ben.

“What if I slip and fall on your dick?”

His big lips stretched into a grin. “Depends how you land.”

She scoffed, cautiously putting one leg in the tub before holding the sides with both hands and getting her second foot in. “Are you laughing at me?”

Not outright. “No. Of course not.” Just a rumbly hum.

She rolled her eyes. The second her ass touched the bottom, paw-like hands wound around her waist and tugged her to lay flush against his torso, touching from shoulder to pelvis.

With his head leaning back against the wall, he tapped her jaw with his fingertips until she wilted completely, resting her head under the crook of his shoulder. He breathed slowly into her hair, smelling his own shampoo and letting sleep consume him only halfway. He kept his arms around her despite the heat of the water. One hand cupped her breast. The other splayed over the roll of her belly.

She rested her arms over his, allowing him to encase her. She kept checking into his breathing. His pulse. Wanting to be absolutely sure that he was okay. That she had done it right. But he was solid all around her, with his wide torso and thick thighs cushioning her against the tub. Aura sated. He seemed fine.

Kylo felt more than fine. Even different. He grimaced, recalling his treatment of his Weapon. Her isolation to his quarters. The training. With the Viscala conquered beneath their ship, she had faired much better than he, and without an environment in which to flourish. It was only after their victory that he realized his most significant frustration with her: that she had already wasted her potential. His entire life was disciplined. Hard. It sculpted his body and his power. Without diligence, he once assumed she had wasted her role as the galaxy’s Weapon. More than twenty years eradicated, rendering her almost normal. He inhaled for a long time, feeling his body expand in one piece. She wasn’t normal. She had saved his life. “I’m sorry.”

The admission melted her, starting from the crown of her head where he whispered them, through her shoulders and spine, and down to her toes. It was too easy. She was such a firm believer in revenge. Tit for tat. No second chances. Care enough to do it right the first time. But this bond was too strong. She had already forgiven him an hour ago when she still hated him. And this was the first time in potentially her entire life that she felt in sync. Was it from using the full scale of her power, as nature intended? Was it him? She didn’t have to answer that today. She almost lost him. She deserved to be happy. Another chance at it, at least. “You’ll have to prove it.”

“I will.”

 _Hmm._ “How?”

He exhaled into her hair, kissing it. Almost so softly she thought he might not have wanted her to notice. “You can leave whenever you want. I’ll see that you aren’t outed. We can tell people...you’re a whore on a long leash.”

She froze. “You don’t mean that.”

“I wish I didn’t.”

Her freedom. She was allowed to leave. To go home. To her life that she cried about last night naked on the floor. 

Why wasn’t she happier about it?

It had to be the power drainage. She would feel better soon enough. Once her heat was over, she could leave. Maybe. Whenever she wanted. If she wanted.

“You feel conflicted.”

Oh no. She wasn’t even ready to admit that to herself, let alone to him. “You’ve been reading my legend since you were a kid.”

His hands tightened around her flesh, squeezing her breast and belly. “I thought I sensed you in my head moments ago.”

“I wasn’t even born yet. When you first read about it.”

“I,” Kylo shook his head, searching for memories he thought he’d buried. Left them to die in the past. “Even in youth, I sensed my uncle would betray me.” He cleared his throat. “His hesitance was always there. I was isolated, knowing that my own greatness set me apart from people close to me. Those designating themselves as family.” He brushed his hair back, dampening the black locks when they were just starting to dry from his sweat. “Ancient texts include very little regarding the Weapon species. Especially in comparison to the scores of Jedi instructions regarding trivial concepts like chastity and Light fighting the Dark. Just that small amount, though,” He paused, enjoying the softness of her flesh against his, acting as a shroud to the cooling water. A weighted blanket. “To me, those rare accounts of your species became hope for...someone like me.” He shifted his legs around her, adjusting his back against the hard tile. “No one can best you. No one can betray you. And then, though I suspect this is unique to you,” He held her tighter. “You are exceptionally beautiful. Every shape. Every color. When I saw you I couldn’t believe it. Had I known that as a kid,” She could hear the smirk. “Public daydreaming would have put me in a much more awkward state. Far from the ugly beast I planned to feed through steel bars.”

She stared at their legs, with his folded upward to fit their space. The bubbles were soft and white, and they seemed out of place after the constant violence that occurred because of this ship. “You wanted to be able to protect yourself.”

He nodded against her hair. “And to prove, despite efforts, I have thrived. Those who don’t are weak-minded.”

“Well. Minus today’s shit, you’ve done pretty well.”

He huffed, chuckling low so it echoed through her and the refresher walls. “I believed I could become the Weapon with enough effort. Do it myself.”

“You’re pretty damn close.”

“When I set to find you, I thought, if I could just get control of you. Just- usurp you. My fate would be set.”

She was very aware of his attempts to control her. “And now?”

Kylo chewed on the inside of his cheek, swallowing hard. Forgetting to blink. “I need to retrain myself. How to...benefit from your independence. We both seem to do better with it.”

Focusing on what was in it for him shouldn’t be his main focus, but she still couldn’t believe he rewired his brain so much in a morning. It was a start. A start too good to be true. She had to test it. “I might not do everything you say, you know.” She shrugged. “You’re not good at handling that.”

“No. I’m not. But I also won’t become my uncle. Shackling greatness.”

“Sometimes - and hear me out - I might want you to do something that I say. For once.”

His lips quirked. “Let’s not get carried away.”

She spanked his knee sticking out of the water. “I told you to forget the med bay and you’re not dead anymore. Categorize that as evidence for why my ideas are good.”

“I suppose.”

She settled into him again, enjoying the soapy texture sandwiched between their skin. “You know who didn’t look helpful were the people you dragged out there with you.”

“Phasma and Hux were unnecessary additions to this mission.”

“Yeah clearly.”

He smoothed her hair down, threading his fingers through her tresses. “They all believed it, you know.”

She hummed in question.

“The show you gave us. They believed I did it all. Your reputation is still safe. All fell in awe of my greatness.”

“Mmm.” She closed her eyes. That was definitely a good thing, but she was too relaxed to care. “So I'm still the whore and you’re still the hero.”

“They’re all too simple to recognize they’ve got it backwards.” They both giggled. “However. If there does come a time when you would like to reveal yourself, I will support it.”

“That freaks me out.”

“Yes. But if you stay by my side, I can fortify a normal, lavish existence similar to how it was before.”

“No I mean your support.”

He splashed her a little, suds sliding down her chest. The high feeling still lingered, most likely a side effect of her magic upending his hormones and nerve-endings as he continued to heal. “Are you hungry?”

“Always. But,” She blinked an eye open. “No blood. You lost a lot. I’m pretty sure what I did didn’t put it back.”

“Yes it’s still lining the hallways.”

“You should probably get a droid on that.”

The data pad floated into the refresher, and his wet hand caught it before hers could. “I was referring to lunch.”

“Ooh, yes.” She shimmed against him, still exhausted but she was sure she could handle eating. “We need our strength back. I vote grease and carbs. Is it too early to drink?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I've promised you more autonomy.”

“Then no. It’s a great time to drink.” She smirked, running her hand up and down his thigh to ruffle the hair. “ _'You may refer to me as Supreme Leader.’_ ” She quoted him from yesterday, ecstatic at the shift in their dynamic. Determined to believe in it, at least during the remainder of her heat.

Kylo snorted. “We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore, blood, and mentions (though no intentions) of suicide. Also it's just very weird.


End file.
